Dino Thunder: The Ocean's Roar
by Aquaprincess3
Summary: When Kaitlyn is forced to live with her cousin in Reefside, she and three other student's are thrown into the life of being the earth's newest protector's. But being the Silver Dino Ranger isn't the only secret Kaitlyn has to hide from the world. Can she trust her new friends and teammates with this secret? Or will it break them up? [Connor&Kaitlyn], [Kira&Trent], [Ethan&Demi]
1. Day of The Dino (Part 1)

_**Hey Aqua here, okay I know I said I wouldn't post this until I had at least 3 chapters done, but ya see, due to internet problems, I'm not going to be able to post anything for awhile. So I decided to get this over with before I get cut off, and for the reason I changed the rating, cause it needed changing. **_

_**But as a few heads up, I made a few minor changes to Kaitlyn, well enough of my rambling, let's get on with the show, ^_^**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Day of The Dino (Part 1)<p>

"_Why the hell did I let them talk me into this!" _

Kaitlyn Russell stood and glared up at the tall entrance sign which said: _Reefside High School _as if it were mocking her somehow_, _the tall 17 year old honey blonde then let out a sigh, because even though she hated it…There really wasn't any other choice.

3 week's ago, Kaitlyn was enjoying her life in the Gold Coast, there she had friend's, a boyfriend, a life.

Now she was stuck living in Reefside with no friend's who understood and could watch her back, and no boyfriend to comfort her. All because her aunt Delilah took a sabbatical and suggest/told Kaitlyn to move in with her cousin Sondra for her senior of high school.

"Ugh, why did aunt D have take that dam sabbatical!" Kaitlyn thought with a whine, as she heard the bell for first period ring.

After letting out a irritable groan, and readjusting her backpack, Kaitlyn headed towards the office.

After reading her class schedule, Kaitlyn discovered her first period was science. While heading there, Kaitlyn had to ignore a few wolf whistling jock's and felt extremely grateful that neither her older brother or her boyfriend were there to hear them. Cause if they were, those jock's definitely wouldn't be whistling and probably end up lying in hospital bed's instead.

She loved and cared about them both, but sometimes Kaitlyn couldn't help but feel that both Nick and Dean wouldn't mind locking her up in her bedroom and throwing away the key.

When she found and walked into the classroom, it was filled with student's screeching with laughter, and there was paper-ball's flying everywhere. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at them.

Kaitlyn was about to take her seat when she was stopped by a tall blonde girl, who was wearing a smile that was way too perky for Kaitlyn's taste.

"Hi, Cassidy, Cassidy Cornell," The overly perky girl smiled. "I'm the newscaster and reporter for our school TV station, you wouldn't mind answering a few question's?"

"Yes Cassidy, I do mind," Kaitlyn said, both her eyes and voice filled with annoyance. the classroom suddenly became quiet stared at the two, as someone let out a loud "ooohhh!"

"Now if you wouldn't mind, I'm going to take my seat," Kaitlyn said, before walking over and sitting down next to a girl with long brown hair and was writing something in her notebook.

As the most of the class went back to their paper-ball war, Kaitlyn quickly got Ipod out of her backpack.

After putting one earphone in, and picking _Cable Car by The Fray, _Kaitlyn started thinking about how much she missed everything and everyone in the Gold Coast.

It was about 3 minutes later, that the classroom door opened and a man with short black and glassed walked in.

"Guy's settle down," the man yelled, "Take your seat's please."

Once everyone was seated, the man spoke again.

"I'm Dr. Oliver," the man introduced himself. "and this is first period science, but before we start are there any questions?"

Only one particular and overly perky hand went up.

"Yes," Dr. Oliver said.

"Cassidy, Cassidy Cornel," Cassidy smiled perkily, ignoring her classmates irritable groans. "Dr. Oliver, as you may know I'm the anchor and field reporter for the school's TV station-"

Everyone groaned again but even louder.

"Anyway," Cassidy frowned, then smiled at the new science teacher. "I'm sure our viewer's are wondering, well you don't really look old enough to be a teacher, Devon are you getting this?!"

Dr. Oliver frowned as he saw another student with a camera get up.

"Cassidy, I promise you I'm old enough," Dr. Oliver said, "so let's put the camera away."

"You missed it!" Cassidy scolded her friend with a whisper as they went back to their seats.

"For now, let's talk about you guys, and what you expect yourselves in this class," Dr. Oliver smiled "cause that's what is really important."

As the science teacher looked around the room, he noticed that there was an empty seat at one of the front tables.

"Is someone missing?" the teacher asked with a frown.

* * *

><p>It was a free period, and everyone was outside relaxing and enjoying the sun. All expect for one.<p>

While none of the teachers were looking, Kaitlyn had quietly snuck into the empty gymnasium.

There were only two thing's that Kaitlyn did when she got major stressed: 1.) Swimming. 2.) Dancing.

Since she couldn't exactly go for a swim in the school's swimming pool, or skip the rest of her classes to go to the beach, dancing it was.

The young 17 year old walked into middle of the gym, and quickly took off and sat her jean jacket down next to her backpack, revealing a short sleeve silver and white striped top.

After she had put her hair into a high ponytail, Kaitlyn quickly took out and plugged her Ipod into her small speaker and sat them down on the floor.

After quickly picking a song from her dance practice playlist, Kaitlyn began to move.

_**"Turn up the music let's get on the floor**_

_** I like to move it come and give me some more**_

_**Watch me getting psychical out of control, there's people watching me I never miss a beat. **_

_**Steal the night, kill the light's feel it under your skin, time is right keep it tight cause it's pulling you in. **_

_**Pump it up you can't stop it cause it feel's like an overdose. **_

_**Evacuate the DanceFloor, I'm infected by the sound**_

_**Stop this beat it's killing me.**_

_**Hey little DJ let the music take me underground. **_

_**Evacuate the DanceFloor, I'm infected by the sound. **_

_**Stop this beat it's killing me. **_

_**Hey little DJ come burn this place right down to the ground. **_

_**My body's aching, that's some overload. **_

_**Temperature rising I'm about to explode. **_

_**Watch me, I'm intoxicated**_

_**Taking the show, it's got me hypnotized**_

_**Everybody step aside. **_

_**Steal the night, kill the light's, feel it under your skin, time is right keep it tight cause it's pulling you in. **_

_**Pump it up you can't stop it cause it feel's like an overdose. **_

_**Evacuate the DanceFloor, I'm infected by the sound**_

_**Stop this beat it's killing me-"** _

Kaitlyn felt herself finally beginning to unwind as she let her body really move to the music, when she suddenly heard it stop.

"What the-" Kaitlyn quickly turned to see a half soaked women with short black hair and wearing glasses, looking very pissed off. Kaitlyn felt the color from her entire body quickly drain from her.

"_Crap!" _

"Ms Russell, I'm sure you're quite familiar with the rules of your old school," Principle Randall said, glaring at her ripped shorts. "But here in this school, we uphold our student dress code and also what type of music is allowed, now go."

Kaitlyn wanted to protest, but any attempt quickly died with one swift wet glare from the new principle.

With a groan, Kaitlyn quickly put her jacket back on then grabbed her stuff and walked toward the exit without going anywhere near the wet principle.

When she walked into the hall, Kaitlyn had to swallow a gasp, as she saw three other student's standing across from the door. Two of them who were totally soaked.

"What happened to you two?" Kaitlyn asked, recognizing one of the student's as the girl she sat next to in science.

"Him!" the guy in the wet soccer uniform pointed and glared at the other guy who was actually dry and holding a blue umbrella.

The other guy was about to shoot something back, when the principle came through the door.

With one glare from the new principle the four students walked towards her office without even speaking a word to each other.

"Sit!" Randall hissed, as they reached her office, the three of the student's did as they were told, Kaitlyn didn't want to take any chances of getting wet, just stood leaned herself against the wall.

"I said sit, Ms Russell!" Randal barked, glaring at the young blonde student.

Kaitlyn quickly took a seat next to the only dry student.

"_Yesh, someone seriously need's to take a huge_ _chill pill!_"

"Principle Randall, I'd just like to mention the fact there is absolutely no hard evidence leading me to that unfortunate sprinkler incident," the boy with umbrella said.

"Save it for judge Judy, Mr. James," the principle glared, then turned to the other three student's. "the _four _of you have dentition, for one week starting today!"

"Now, if there are no further questions," Principle Randall spoke only to bombarded with protest's from the four student's. But she ignored them.

"I didn't think so!" the principle said, before stomping off into her office and slamming the door.

"Okay someone seriously needs a hug!" Kira hissed, tightening her fist.

"I'm seriously going to have go live in the ocean now," Kaitlyn thought with a whine, covering her face with her hands. "cause my entire family is seriously going to kill me!"

"Dude, computer club?" the soccer jock raised an eyebrow at the other guy, who just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>As the first day of school was now officially over, the four unlucky student's were standing in front of a classroom, waiting for the principle to find some suckerteacher to be in charge of their punishment.

Unfortunately it didn't take her long to find someone, and that someone didn't look too happy either.

"That should be sufficient torture for them," principle Randal smiled, showing up with the new science teacher. "You've all met I trust, well enjoy your little outing."

With a happy smirk, the principle left.

"That women is as sweet as a shark," Kaitlyn muttered under her breathe, glaring at the principle's direction.

"So," Kaitlyn turned to the science teacher, who took off his glasses. "you guy's like museums?"

* * *

><p>"Woah, check out the T-Rex!" Ethan exclaimed, as they pulled into the museum parking lot.<p>

"Aquatic animal's are totally cooler in my opinion," Kaitlyn shrugged, shutting the car door.

The group walked up to the museum's entrance, only to be blocked by a chained up door and a "sorry we're closed" sign.

"That's weird," Dr. Oliver frowned.

"Oh, guess that's no museum for us," Connor shrugged, trying to hide his happy grin.

"Great, let's go home," Kira suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, I've got to go enjoy what little time of freedom I've got left," Kaitlyn said, mentally shivering at the possible scenario's that could be waiting for her at home.

"Tell you what," Dr. Oliver looked at the four student's. "take a look around the grounds, if any of you guys find anything prehistoric, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week."

"Awesome!" Kaitlyn grinned.

"I'm going to go see if I can find someone who can explain what's going on," Dr, Oliver told them, the four teens nodded, then headed for the forest.

"So let me get this straight, they have a club just for computers?" Connor asked, as the walked, Ethan just rolled his eyes and kept walking.

The four student's were walking in the forest in total silence, hoping to catch or see something that might get them out of their week of torture.

"Hey, did you guy's hear the story about the guy who was hiking up here and fell in a giant sinkhole?" Ethan asked.

"Must have missed that one," Kira said, sounding not really interested.

"Come on, it was on all the urban legend websites!" Ethan said, walking in front of the three.

"Um, do those legend websites ever say anything about mermaids?" Kaitlyn asked, trying to hide her sudden nervous and anxious feeling's.

"No, mermaid's don't exist," Ethan scoffed with a laugh. "They're as real as Bigfoot!"

"Y-Yeah, you're right," Kaitlyn chuckled nervously, knowing how easily she could prove Ethan on how wrong he was.

"You do know this isn't computer club you two," Connor rolled his eyes at the two.

"Oh I guess your too big and bad to surf the web," Ethan rolled his eyes at the soccer jock. "Well, what do you do in _your_ spare time?"

Connor took a quick glance at Kaitlyn, who had put her earphones in, and wasn't really paying attention to the boy's conversation before turning back to Ethan.

"I go out with girl's," Connor smiled cockily. "you know, the ones at school that smell really good, with the long hair and the make-up."

"Oh it's like that is it?" Ethan stopped and stepped in front of the jock.

"Yeah, it's like that," Connor frowned, the height difference between the two greatly shown as the soccer player towered over Ethan.

"Whatever!" Kira groaned, walking away from the two glaring boy's, with Kaitlyn trailing right behind her.

"All I'm trying to do is give you guys the head's up," Ethan said, as Connor walked away to follow the girls. "Stuff happens out here! Just don't come crying to me when you fall into a giant sink hole!"

No sooner had he spoken the words, Ethan, and the others suddenly felt the ground quickly cave in and fell in as if the earth had swallowed them up.

* * *

><p>"Is everyone okay?" Kaitlyn asked, slowly getting up and brushing herself off.<p>

The other's nodded as they did the same.

"Alright, you three stay here, I'll climb up and get help." Connor said, checking out how far he'd have to climb.

Kaitlyn was about to stop him, but decided not to. What was the point, it wasn't like he was actually going to listen to her, it was probably better if he learned about rock wall stability for himself, besides the last two times she tried to get someone to listen to her she ended up with a tail, and moving to Reefside.

Kaitlyn found her point proven right, as Connor tried to climb up the wall but ended up back on the ground and his back.

"Back already," Ethan raised an eyebrow, before he and Kira helped him up.

"Come on, I'm sure if we move forward we'll find a way out of here," Kaitlyn said, already ahead of them.

"How do you know that?" Kira asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Let's just say I've had some experience with caves." Kaitlyn said, before walking away.

The three other teens just gave each other confused looks, before following Kaitlyn.

As they continued to walk along the tunnel, while listening to Kira's singing, Kaitlyn couldn't help but let her mind wander back to when she was back living in the Gold Coast and how she and her three friend's had became mermaids just by slipping into a cave at Mako Island.

"_Man, either karma seriously hates me, or Nick's right about trouble always following me where ever I go!" _

Kaitlyn suddenly felt herself brought back to reality, when instead of hearing singing she heard Kira growl something to Connor then stomped off.

"What he do to tick her off?" Kaitlyn whispered to Ethan, looking at a stunned Connor.

"He called her babe" Ethan whispered back.

Now Kaitlyn was ticked off.

"Never call a girl babe!" Kaitlyn shot Connor a glare, before walking off to catch up with Kira.

The four student's found themselves standing in front of a dead end with a large dinosaur skeleton stuck in the wall.

"This scream's Jurassic park to me," Kira said.

"This'll get us out of detention forever," Connor grinned, reaching out for the head.

"Wait, maybe you shouldn't-" Kaitlyn started to say, but was too late to stop Connor from moving the skeleton's jaw, which somehow triggered a weird mechanism in the wall, which revealed a very large room that was filled with fossil's and machines.

"Holy cow!" Kaitlyn breathed, walking in with the others.

"I could do a crazy video in here!" Kira squealed, looking around the room.

"Lewis would totally love this place!" Kaitlyn thought with a smile, picturing one of her friends who was a science freak drooling all over the machines that were in the room.

Kaitlyn quickly turned to see Connor about to grab something from a smoking rock.

"Hey, stop!" Kaitlyn hissed, quickly walking with Ethan and Kira over to the soccer player.

"What?!"

"Are you seriously this dense," Kaitlyn glared, arms folded. "haven't you learned that stealing is a serious felony!"

"Look, I've sat through enough lame science classes to know that, _that _look's fully prehistoric," Connor glared right back. "and that mean's I don't have to miss practice!"

"I hate to agree with him, _really I do_," Kira sighed, then looked at Kaitlyn with pleading eyes "but I've already missed one rehearsal."

Kaitlyn let out a sigh, they were right. If Kaitlyn could get out of detention, then Sondra would probably go easier on her.

"Fine whatever," Kaitlyn shrugged. "it's not like anyone's here to see us take them."

With slow tense movement's, the four teens lifted the four gems, which seemed to glow as if reacting to the person holding it.

"Well, what are they?" Kira asked, looking at the yellow colored gem.

"I can go online later and find out," Ethan said, examining the glowing blue gem. Connor couldn't help but let out a low chuckle.

"You in front of a computer," Connor smirked, looking at his red gem. "wait let me put on my surprised face." Ethan shot the soccer player a glare.

"You know, ten years from now when your hair line is receding and you're playing pick-up soccer in the park cause your dreams of turning pro never quite worked out, I'll have my own multi billion dollar software business, yeah." The other three raised an eyebrow at the computer genius as he dreamed about his successful future.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kaitlyn called, noticing the singer walking away.

"I don't want to think about what kind of a freak lives in a place like this," Kira stated. "and I sure don't want to be here when it get's home."

Watching Kira walk away, Kaitlyn looked at the silver gem that sat in her hand, then let out a sigh as she slipped it into her front pocket and walked quickly to catch up with the others.

* * *

><p>"Look, there's an exit!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, pointing to the large cluster of light ahead of them.<p>

Kaitlyn's theory is proven right as the four teens rushed to the direction of the light and found themselves outside.

"Compass, does anyone have a compass?!" Ethan asked.

"And was I going to bring one," Connor rolled his eyes.

Kaitlyn couldn't help but shiver tensely as a sudden gust of wind blew.

"What was that?!" Kaitlyn asked shakily.

"The wind?" Kira said, her voice filled with hope.

"That ain't the wind," Ethan gulped nervously. "as much as we'd like it to be, it ain't!"

As if responding to their tense fear, the four students suddenly found themselves surrounded by a dozen of strange black creatures who had shown up out of nowhere.

"Don't move!" Connor whispered tensely.

"Great idea, let's just make it super easy for them to take us out!" Kaitlyn growled.

"New plan, run!" Ethan yelled, the four teens running as fast as they could with the mysterious scaly creatures chasing after them.

"Man, I'd never thought I'd ever be grateful for Sondra's morning weekend run's!" Kaitlyn thought, easily keeping pace with the boy's as they continued to run from the strange creatures.

As they continued to run, Connor, Ethan, and Kaitlyn had managed to jump across a ditch that had appeared out of nowhere. As for Kira…

"Kira!" Kaitlyn yelled, rushing over to her classmate who had fallen into the ditch. "Hurry, grab my hand!"

After pulling Kira out of the ditch, the two girls quickly went back to running away from the monsters just as one of them tried to grab Kira but ended up crashing into the ditch.

As they ran, Kaitlyn couldn't help but feel pissed off with herself for being this helpless. Why couldn't they be chased by the ocean or a lake? At least that way Kaitlyn could fight back with her mermaid powers.

"I swear I'm seriously gonna kill-"

Kaitlyn found her thought's suddenly interrupted as she, Connor, and Ethan were forced to clamp their hands down to their ears to protect them from a strange high pitched scream.

"What the hell was that?!" Kaitlyn asked, the boy's helping Kira up.

"I have no idea!" Kira answered shakily, pulling out and looking at her strange yellow gem which was suddenly glowing.

Suddenly the monster's that Kira had knocked back with her high pitched scream had gotten up again.

"Uh oh, looks like it's time for round 2!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, before the four had ran in different directions.

Kaitlyn quickly stopped running, then glared at the few black scaly creatures that had followed her.

"Water or no water," Kaitlyn hissed, falling into a fighting stance. "no more running, I'm the daughter of a marine!"

Thanks to some of the marine defensive moves her dad had taught her, the young mermaid had managed to fight off the monsters pretty well.

But as the saying goes: thing's can take a turn for the worse with the blink of an eye.

"Ugh!" Kaitlyn groaned, rolling to the ground.

Even though she knew she was running out of steam, the young 17 year old quickly but sorely got up.

"Man these thing's are really tough!" Kaitlyn panted, ignoring the dull aching pain in her head.

One of the black creatures had snuck up behind Kaitlyn and grabbed her.

"Hey let me go!" Kaitlyn growled, struggling to get free.

As she struggled to get out of the creature's grip, Kaitlyn suddenly felt a strange tingly sense as her entire body had turned into water, allowing her to get free.

Once her body had turned back to normal, Kaitlyn looked at her glowing silver gem as the image of a sliver Plesiosaurus quickly played into her mind.

"Great, more reason's for people to use me as a science experiment!" Kaitlyn grumbled irritably.

"Over here!" she heard Connor yell, which brought the four back together.

"Yo, how much do I love detention!" Ethan exclaimed happily, holding his blue gem.

"Hey!" the four teens quickly pocketed their stones as they turned and saw their science teacher rushing toward them.

"Are you guys alright?!" Dr. Oliver asked, looking a little upset.

"Yeah, we're totally fine." Kaitlyn smiled, before anyone could get a word out. "right guys?"

"Yeah, couldn't be better." Ethan agreed.

"Nothing out of the ordinary happen?" their teacher asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Nah, just your routine hike in the woods," Ethan answered, both Connor and Kaitlyn nodded. "lot's of furry little creatures."

"and a few scaly ones." Kira muttered, earning a confused look from her teacher.

"So did you get into the Dino exhibit?" Connor asked, quickly changing the subject.

"There still working the kinks out," the teacher answered, his expression showing that something was clearly wrong. "we'd better get you guys back, come on."

Once the science teacher was out of listening range, Kira turned to her three other classmates.

"Don't you guys think we should tell him?" Kira whispered.

"I don't know about you, but I've got over a thousands sc-fi DVD's," Ethan shook his head. " you wanna know how many times the dude with the superpowers ends up in some freaky government lab lying on a table with a bunch of wires in his head!"

"Even I know that!" Connor added.

"_I almost lived through that!" _

Mentally shivering at the memory of her friends and her almost being tested on by Dr. Denman and her henchmen.

"Hey you guys coming?" they heard their science teacher call them.

The four gave each other looks, before following their teacher off of grounds.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so we all agree not talk about this to anyone, no matter what?" Connor asked, the four walking together on the campus grounds. Kira quickly stepped and stood in front of the four.<p>

"I can do better than that," Kira said, dumping her yellow gem into Connor's hand. "I'm out of it, just forget I was here and I'll do the same."

"Hey how come he get's it?!" Ethan whined, Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at the boy wearing blue.

"Well, here!" Kira grabbed the gem and placed in Ethan's hand, who couldn't help but smirk.

"Kira, that power of your's isn't something you can just either wish away or pretend it's not there," Kaitlyn said, then looked at the singer with a mixture of soft and hard eyes. "please don't walk away from this!"

"I'm sorry but I didn't ask for this?!" Kira exclaimed.

"_She sounds exactly like Cleo."_

"But Kira neither did-" Kaitlyn tried to protest again.

"You know what, I give up!" Kira threw her hands up, before walking away from the three.

"She could give my friend Rikki a run for her money in stubbornness," Kaitlyn shook her head.

The young mermaid found her thoughts quickly interrupted when she looked and saw Kira being attacked by a group of the same monster that had attacked them earlier.

"Kira!" Connor exclaimed, the three running to rescue her.

Just as the three reached her, the black scaly creatures had suddenly disappeared into a flash of green light taking Kira with them.

"This is seriously bad!" Kaitlyn breathed, feeling her panic levels rising as she, Connor, and Ethan stood completely still, not sure of what just happened.

* * *

><p>"Connor, do you think you could slow down a bit," Kaitlyn complained, clutching the back of Ethan's seat tightly as they speeded down some highway in Connor's car. "I don't think we can help Kira if we're all dead!"<p>

Connor just rolled his eyes and ignored Kaitlyn's complaint.

"So, where are we going?!" Connor asked.

"Um, Dr. Oliver's!" Ethan suggested.

"What's he going to do?!" Connor and Kaitlyn asked in unison.

"He's a dinosaur guy," Ethan exclaimed, pulling out his PDA. "These things are dinosaur, sort of!"

"Alright, where does he live?!" Connor asked, hand gesturing Ethan to hurry up.

"Ugh, 1992 Valencia road," Ethan read from his PDA.

"Valencia Road," Connor muttered. "That's like way out in the middle of the woods!"

Kaitlyn shook her head with a sigh.

"_What the hell has aunt Delilah gotten me into?!" _

After an hours drive, the three quickly got out of Connors car and were standing on Dr. Oliver's front porch, Ethan at the door, Connor and Kaitlyn checking to see if anybody was inside.

"Knock again!" Connor told him who didn't get a response after the first knock.

Ethan knocked again. Still no response.

"Now what?" Ethan asked, looking at the jock who walked up and pushed the door, which swung open easily.

"Do you seriously have any boundaries for the law?!" Kaitlyn hissed, walking up to Connor.

"What's the big deal," Connor asked, pointing to the open door. "why would he have it unlocked?!"

"The fact is he lives in the middle of the woods, he's got no neighbors," Kaitlyn listed irritably. "and the cousin I'm living with is a cop!"

"Your cousin's a cop?" Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Kaitlyn sighed. "half of my family is in some sort of law enforcement, and the rest, Navy."

"What about you?" Ethan asked.

"Me? I've got no interest of becoming a cop or a solider," Kaitlyn answered. "I'm more interested in preserving the ocean."

"Hey do you two mind saving your talk for future plans later," Connor glared at the two. "we kind of need to focus on saving Kira!"

"Right, sorry."

Kaitlyn gulped nervously as she, and the two boys walked into Dr. Oliver's house.

"Dr. Oliver?"

"Hello?"

"We're really sorry to barge in but there's something we seriously need to talk about?!"

The three teens had walked into what looked like a study, when Kaitlyn grabbed Connor's hand as he tried to touch a small dinosaur skeleton model.

"What?!"

"Remember the last time you did that!" Kaitlyn glared. Connor quickly broke free.

"Dude, he's just a teacher not-" Connor smirked, touching the small dinosaurs jaw, which revealed a secret staircase. "Batman."

"See what did I tell you?!" Kaitlyn shook her head, which earned her a glare from the soccer player.

"Woah, check it out," Ethan exclaimed, the three walking down the trapdoor stairs. "it's the same place!"

"Why do I feel like I've just walked into a Nancy Drew mystery?" Kaitlyn thought, looking around the secret lab that they were just standing a few hours ago.

"Are you two freaking out?" Connor asked.

"Yeah," Ethan nodded. "I have to say I am."

Kaitlyn just nodded nervously.

"If you're looking for extra credit," the three quickly spun around to see their science teacher standing in front of them with a deep frown. "you're in the wrong place."

The three student's gave each other nervous glances before turning back to the science teacher who was looking at them with a dark glare.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I finally freaking did it! 27 pages, just for one freaking part! And that doesn't include the scenes with Cassidy and Devin, or Mesogog. <strong>_

_**Okay I know I've made significant changes to Kaitlyn but I decided that being bubbly just wasn't Kaitlyn's style, I mean I'm not going to make her like this all the time, she's still both caring and kind, I just realized that being cheerleader perky isn't always the way to go for some characters. **_

_**And about Kaitlyn's ability to turn into water itself, I decided to make that her Dino Power instead of a mermaid power because it just made more sense, cause Kaitlyn's Zord is an aquatic dinosaur so why not make it an aquatic based power. **_

_**Well that's enough rambling from me. **_

_**Remember R&R. **_

_**Aquaprincess3 signing out ;) **_


	2. Day of The Dino (Part 2)

Chapter 2: Day of The Dino (Part 2)

"Dr. O, before you go off, can we at least explain why we're here?" Ethan said, he, Kaitlyn, and Connor backed nervously away.

"Dude, he's just going to laugh if we tell him," Connor whispered

"Connor, I don't think now's the time to have second thoughts," Kaitlyn hissed, then turned and spoke to the science teacher calmly. "look, we're really sorry for barging in, but Kira was kidnapped by these strange black scaly creatures, and we were really hoping you could help us get her back."

After she spoke, Kaitlyn watched the science teacher's angry expression quickly turn into a horrified one.

"He doesn't look convinced," Connor whispered.

"They're called Tyarannodrones," Dr. Oliver turned his back from the three students.

"and you know that because…" Ethan trailed, as he and the other two followed.

"I helped create them," Dr. Oliver sighed, his tone showing that he wasn't really proud of that decision.

"Oh, class project?" Ethan asked, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"It's a long story," Dr. Oliver said, turning back to his students as he turned serious. "right now, we need to figure out what they want with Kira."

The three looked at each other with guilty expressions before turning back to the paleontologist.

"It might…have something to do with these." Kaitlyn answered nervously, holding out the silver gem, secretly feeling sick to her stomach as she saw the science teachers horrified stare.

"We're really sorry," Connor apologized for the umpteenth time, as Tommy held the yellow Dino gem. "how were we supposed to know that those things were going to have superpowers and those lizard dudes were going would come looking for them."

"I guess it isn't something you see everyday," He sighed, clutching the yellow Dino gem.

"Sorta like a science teacher with the ruins of an ancient civilization under his house." Ethan held out his arms, using the secret lab as an example.

"Not that this isn't really cool, but seriously dude, you gotta come clean." Connor told him, Kaitlyn face palmed her forehead as Tommy frowned.

"Okay first, don't call me dude," Tommy stated. "second, as hard as this may seem, you three need to forget all about this, I'll find Kira."

Kaitlyn shook her head, as she walked up and stood in front of her science teacher.

"Look, we get that we screwed up big time by taking those Dino gems," Kaitlyn said, both her tone and eyes firm. "please just let us make thing's right by getting Kira back."

"I understand you three want to help," Tommy sighed. "but I'm sorry, you three have no idea what you've just unleashed."

"Then explain it to us!" Kaitlyn demanded, trying to keep her anger in check.

Kaitlyn knew that Tommy was right, she, Kira or the boy's had no clue what troubles those Dino gems would bring the second they had picked them up. But arguing about what could or should have happened wasn't going to help get Kira back.

Tommy, who had turned and walked away from Kaitlyn, was stopped by Connor who had used his power.

"The gem's power is already starting to bond with you," Tommy couldn't help the slightly impressed smile appear on his face.

"You can tell us all about it now, or at my next parent/teacher conference!" Connor glared. Tommy sighed, knowing he had no other choice.

* * *

><p>The four were sitting in Tommy's jeep, while the teacher drove and gave the three teenagers an explanation.<p>

"So, when you said you helped create those things that attacked us, you were just kidding, right?" Kaitlyn asked, hopefully.

"They weren't supposed to be used like this," Tommy shook his head. "someone's modified their programming. A few years back, I was doing research on combining dinosaur DNA with technology, my partner; a scientist named Anton Mercer-"

"The rich guy who disappeared years ago," Ethan interrupted, recognizing the name. Tommy nodded.

"Yep. shortly after he disappeared, our lab was attack. All our research was destroyed, at least I thought it was."

"and the guy who did this is back?" Connor asked.

"He calls himself Mesogog." Tommy answered, the car pulling to a stop.

"And you think this guy's after the Dino Gem's?" Kaitlyn asked curiously.

"Look's like it," Tommy answered gravely.

"Well, this is all totally fascinating, but how is it helping us find Kira?" Ethan questioned, turning to Connor and Kaitlyn. "I mean, she's not just going to fall out of the sky and land right in front us."

Kaitlyn was about to say something, when a flash of green had suddenly flashed and Kira was on the front of the hood. As if time was frozen, everyone stood silent and still for a moment, before quickly getting out of the car.

"Okay the next time you speak, it'd better be for the end of global warming," Kaitlyn said, as they rushed to Kira. "how the heck did you do that?!"

"I have no idea," Kira answered, getting down with the two boy's help.

"one minute I'm being chased by Franken-lizard through his creepy lab, then the next thing I know, I'm a hood ornament!"

"Invisiportals." Tommy said, Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever, next time, I'm calling a cab," Kira shrugged, then looked at the three other teens. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to rescue you!" Kaitlyn answered, her arms folded.

"Nice job, way to show that I don't need you anymore!" Kira rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, says the girl who just ended up being kidnapped!" Kaitlyn muttered under breathe.

Suddenly there was another flash of green light, and five turned and were ready to fight as a small group of Tyrannodrones and a robot walked toward them.

"Mesogog find a new goon to do his dirty work!" Tommy glared at the robotic leader.

"You are not fit to speak my master's name," The robot hissed. "come with me peacefully or suffer the consequences!"

"I'm going to have to say…no!" Tommy told the leader, who reacted by sending the Tyrannodrones after them.

The four teens took on the Tyrannodrones separately, where Tommy took on the leader.

"You scaly creeps just pissed off the wrong girl!" Kaitlyn growled, after hand stand kicking two Tyrannodrones.

One of the Tyrannodrones tried to roundhouse Kaitlyn, but she had quickly turned her into water which caused the Tyrannodrones's foot passed right through her, causing it to crash hard.

"Hmm, I could get used to this." Kaitlyn smirked.

After taking care of the foot soldiers, the five quickly re-grouped ready to face the last one.

"Make sure you tell your master, Dr. Oliver's back!" Tommy smirked.

"I will inform him this battle is over," the robotic general snarled. "but the war has just begun!"

With a quick swift movement of his shield, both the robot general and the defeated Tyrannodrones disappeared into the flash of green light.

"That's the best he could do!" Ethan panted.

"Let's get out of here," Tommy said, walking back to his jeep then turning to the others. "Its getting late, I don't want your parents to worry."

"Or piss off a cousin who's a cop." Kaitlyn thought, secretly and seriously hoping Sondra wasn't going to be too pissed off at her.

"I bet you don't," Connor frowned. "then you might have to explain something!"

"I'll fill you in tomorrow after school," Tommy told them. "I promise."

The four teens gave each other quick looks before getting back into the jeep.

* * *

><p>It was a bright and beautiful morning, as Kaitlyn and Kira walked toward their science class.<p>

"So, how mad was your cousin when you got home last night?" the singer asked.

"Actually she wasn't mad at all," Kaitlyn answered, readjusting her backpack strap.

"How?" Kira asked, secretly feeling jealous, since her parents threatened to sell her guitar if they ever got a detention call again.

With a smile, the young mermaid explained what happened after Dr. Oliver dropped her off at her cousin's house. Kira's jaw dropped.

"She doesn't even know you got detention yesterday?!" Kaitlyn nodded.

When Kaitlyn walked through the door after she was dropped off, she had found the house completely empty, and a note from Sondra saying that something serious at work had suddenly came up and she wasn't going to be home until tomorrow morning.

"So did you delete the phone message?" Kira asked.

"The second after I read the note," Kaitlyn giggled, as they walked into class. Kira just shook her head with a smirk.

"Kira Ford, Cassidy Cornell, Reefside news network!" the two girls were stopped by the overly perky blonde reporter.

"Cassidy, I know how you are," Kira rolled her eyes, Kaitlyn quickly taking her seat next to Connor to hide her giggling. "we have homeroom together!" Cassidy just waved her off.

"Yeah, anyway, what can you tell me about the mysterious goings-on at Reefside? For example, the sudden friendship between you, Kaitlyn Russell, Connor McKnight, and Ethan James?" the teen reporter question.

"Look-"

"Or better yet, the strange creatures that appeared out nowhere, and they just attacked in broad daylight. What about that, huh?" Cassidy demanded.

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about, but as you can see I'm just fine," Kira spoke firmly. "but you….you look kind of, oh, pasty."

Both Kaitlyn and Connor had to sallow the urge to go into a hysterical laughing fit, as they watched Cassidy pull out her cosmetic mirror right as Dr. Oliver walked in and told her to take her seat or give a lecture on the Mesozoic period.

"Okay, who can tell me when it all began?" Dr. Oliver asked

Before anyone could answer, the classroom began to shake violently, and the lights went out.

"Okay, I remember that California has really bad earthquakes," Kaitlyn groaned, gripping the table tightly. "but this is ridiculous!"

The secondary generator kicked as the sudden earthquake had stopped.

"Woah, um please tell me this is natural Reefside weather?" Kaitlyn asked nervously, noticing the suddenly dark clouded sky. Her three new friends shook their heads slowly. Kaitlyn sighed.

"Let's ask Dr. O," Kaitlyn suggested. The three nodded.

"_Everyone stay calm, the mayor has declared a state of emergency. Please report to the front of the school for immediate dismissal. Again remain calm." _

The four quickly walked over to the science teacher once the princple's announcement was done.

"Dr. O, now would be a good time for that little chat," Kira said.

"We're outta time. If Mesogog revived the bio Zords, we gotta act fast, come on!"

"What's the worst that can happen?" Kaitlyn shrugged.

The four teens glanced at each before following their teacher out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>"So, these mechanical dinosaurs, they're your friends?" Kira asked, walking into the secret lab.<p>

"Bio Zords, fusion powered replicants, using actual dinosaur DNA for their neurofuctions." Dr. Oliver explained.

"Wait, let guess, you helped build them," Ethan stated.

"I'm afraid so," Tommy sighed gravely. "but now we-I mean you have to tame them."

"I'll bbl if it's all the same to you," Ethan said, backing away.

"What's that mean?" Tommy asked.

"Be back later," Ethan said, turned and started walking away.

"Ethan, Wait!" Tommy called, which made the young boy stop and turn.

"You can do this," Tommy said, then looked at his four students. "but you won't have to do it alone."

"Ever since I found the Dino gems," the teacher continued on, as he walked with his students following him. "I've had this waiting incase I ever need to harness their powers."

"Into what exactly?" Kaitlyn asked, one hand on her hip.

Quickly answering her question, Kaitlyn watched Tommy open a silver brief case which revealed four strange devices.

"Dino morphers," Tommy answered. "use these to become Power Rangers."

"I gotta sit down." Ethan exclaimed, ready to faint.

"Breath, dude!" Connor caught him.

"We can't be Power Rangers," Kira stated. "aren't you supposed to be able to fly, or have superhuman strength, stuff like that."

"Kira, we do." Kaitlyn said, looking over to the singer.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Kira blushed with embarrassment.

"Your gems are from the asteroid that crashed into the earth millions of years ago," Tommy explained. "wiping out the entire dinosaur population. When I found them, I recognized their power and hid them, so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

"How do you know these are the right hands?" Kaitlyn asked.

"The gems are yours," Tommy smiled. "you didn't choose them, they chose you."

"Can't they unchoose us!" Kira complained.

"They've already bonded with your DNA," Tommy explained with a smile. "That's what's giving you your powers."

"So if they already bonded with us, how come Mesogog and his creeps are still after them?" Ethan asked

"The only way these powers can be taken away, is if you're destroyed"

"For future reference, that's not great selling point!" Ethan said.

"Neither is being told you have the power that was the cause of millions of innocent creatures deaths." Kaitlyn pointed out. Ethan just rolled his eyes.

"Look, all know is that I don't remember asking to be a superhero." Connor said.

"The gems wouldn't be bonded to you if you didn't have something inside that could handle the power," Tommy said, gesturing them to take the morphers. "Please."

"Now what?" Ethan asked, examining his blue morpher. "do we need some kind of secret code or command?"

"All you have to do say Dino Thunder, Power Up, and you'll be transformed," Tommy explained to them. "you'll know what to do."

"Dino Thunder?" Connor raised an eyebrow, then looked at Ethan. "what, did you come up with that?"

"I Kinda like it." the computer boy defended.

"You would." The soccer player smirked. Ethan rolled his eyes in response.

"Look, I know you four are from different world's-" Tommy began.

"_He seriously has no idea, how close to the truth he is!" _

"Kaitlyn!"

The young mermaid quickly came back to reality to see Kira gesturing her for her attention.

"What?"

"We gotta go!" Kira pointed to the guys leaving.

"Oh," Kaitlyn blushed, before following the other girl out of the lab.

* * *

><p>"This is it!" Tommy exclaimed, as the jeep came to screeching halt, the five quickly got out of the car, in time to see a robotic; T-Rex, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, and Plesiosaurus, reeking havoc on the city. "That must be them!" Connor said.<p>

"Wow, good call genius!" Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

Suddenly the robotic general named Zeltrax, had appeared.

"You'll have to get past me before you get those Zords!" Zeltrax growled.

"That's a part I'm looking forward too," Connor smirked, then looked to the other four. "you guys ready?"

"Oh yeah," Kira smirked, eager for some payback.

"Let's turn this metal head into a tin can!" Kaitlyn smirked.

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up, Hah!"

Once the transformation was complete, the four teens marveled and cheered as they felt and saw the new amazing power that was now surging through their bodies.

"So, you're Power Rangers!" Zeltrax hissed, clenching his fist tightly. "Call out your weapons, there in your belts!" Tommy called.

"You got it Dr. O!" Connor nodded.

As they're belts glowed, four weapons had appeared.

"Alright, I got a Tyranno staff!" Connor cheered, grabbing his Red staff like weapon.

"I can come to grips with this, Ptera grips!" Kira held two Yellow daggers.

"Sweet, I got a Tricera shield!" Ethan grabbing his Blue shield.

"Alright, I can rock the floor with this, Plesio Bow!" Kaitlyn grinned, holding her large Silver bow.

"Enough!" Zeltrax snarled, summoning a large group of Tyrannodrones.

With a loud battle cry each side charged with a serious determination.

"I'm seriously starting to like this ranger gig." Kaitlyn smirked, taking out her small group of Tyrannodrones with triple arrow shots.

"So, you seriously think you can defeat me Silver ranger!" Kaitlyn quickly turned to see Zeltrax standing a few feet in front of her.

"You can bet the hell I can!" Kaitlyn spat, gripping her bow tightly.

Kaitlyn jumped up high, ready to fire an arrow, but was caught compelety off guard, as Zeltrax shot out a blue energy like whip that wrapped itself around the Silver ranger holding her helplessly in the air.

"Ah!" Kaitlyn screamed out in pain, as Zeltrax slammed her against the large metal door.

"Kaitlyn!" her friends called as she hit the ground hard, only to be greeted by small lasers and crash to the ground as well.

"Rangers! Combine your weapon's!" Tommy yelled to them.

"Right!" Connor nodded, the four getting up again.

"_**Z-REX BLASTER, READY FIRE!" **_

As a large powerful beam quickly shot out of the new combined weapon, Zeltrax fell to the ground as both he and beam connected.

"That'll teach you to mess with us!" Kaitlyn smirked.

"You showed me your weapons," Zeltrax growled, his balance staggering. "Now meet mine!"

As he disappeared, the untamed Zords roared with fury as a large spaceship flew over and shot out laser beams which caused an large explosion which also caused the four rangers and Dr. Oliver to fly to the ground hard.

"Okay, how do we fight that!" Connor asked, as they took cover.

"You gotta tame the Zords," Tommy explained. "your morpher's will communicate your thoughts into them."

"Right!" the four nodded, before rushing to the Zords.

"Look at that, their huge woah!" Connor exclaimed, pointing to the four large mechanical Dino's.

"Calm down boy, it's all good," Ethan held out his hands up as an effort to calm the raging Triceratops. Raising the morpher to his mouth. "That's right, I'm your friend…Tricera Zord!"

The Tricera Zord roared loudly as it changed from dark to blue.

"It worked!" Ethan cheered.

"Alright, I'm up next!" Kaitlyn smiled determinedly, turning to the large aquatic mechanical dinosaur. "Hey there baby girl, I know you want to have a nice relaxing swim right now, don't cha?…Plesio Zord!"

The large finned Zord shook it's head and roared as it turned silver.

"Okay, my turn," Kira said, lifting her morpher up. "Ptera Zord! We can be friends right?"

Landing on top of a tall skyscraper, the Pterodactyl Zord, let out a loud cry as it changed to yellow.

"Connor, the Tyranno Zord's out of control!" Ethan cried out, watching not only his Zord but Kira and Kaitlyn's Zord crash to the ground after being slammed by the Tyranno Zord's tail.

"Please do something before he seriously hurts them!" Kaitlyn pleaded.

"Come on! I need you to work with me here!" Connor waved his arms pleadingly. But his Zord didn't respond.

Closing his eyes and tightening his fist, Connor lifted his morpher up into the air. "Tyranno Zord!"

The large T-Rex Zord let out a terrifying roar, as it change to red.

"Only one more thing to do, bring them together," Tommy told them then smiled. "you can do it!"

"Okay, let's do it!" Connor yelled, as he, and the others jumped into their Zords.

"Combine powers!" the four yelled once they were all logged in.

Once the Megazord was formed, the four rangers, turned and faced Zeltrax's spaceship.

"_Your robot is no match for me!" _Zeltrax yelled. _"fire!" _Large red lasers fired out of the ship, making rangers cry out as the Megazord shook.

"Now I'm mad!" Connor growled. Cables quickly shot out, constricting the Megazord as electricity shot out making the rangers cry out even more.

"Time to head for the back of the net!" Connor yelled.

Using the cables as a rope, the Megazord swung into the air above Zeltrax's ship, breaking free of the cables.

"Look, there's our target!" Kaitlyn pointed towards the center of the ship.

"_**Dino Drill! Engage!" **_

After drilling through the ship, the rangers cheered as the large spaceship exploded with a bang.

* * *

><p>Tommy opened the silver briefcase revealing the dino morpher's, which quickly turned into silver bracelets that the gems in the middle.<p>

"Keep these bracelets with you at all times," Tommy instructed, the four teens taking their respective bracelet. "they'll access your morpher's, when you need them and you can use them to communicate with me, and with each other."

"Dr. O, I know you're real smart and a science teacher, and everything," Kira said, looking curious. "but this is, I mean how did you-"

"I'll fill you in, in time," her teacher smiled at her.

"Speaking of time, do you think Mesogog's going stick around for awhile?" Ethan asked.

"Unfortunately, they always do," Tommy sighed. Both Connor and Kaitlyn gave each other weird looks.

"They?" Connor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Tommy said, changing the subject.

"An understatement of the year," Kaitlyn shook her head.

"Your lives have changed in ways you possible couldn't imagined" Tommy continued on. "but as long as you work as together and remember you're a team, no one can defeat you. No one."

The four rangers looked at each other, as if trying to soak in the words.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again, I did it! Sure it's shorter then the last the one, but only by a few pages. <strong>_

_**Sorry, but I'm totally exhausted. **_

_**So like I said before in the pervious ch, you won't be seeing me for at least a little while. Sorry. **_

_**So R&R, Aquaprincess3 signing out ;)**_


	3. Wave Goodbye

_**Hey guys Aqua here, I'm back and so's Kaitlyn ;), speaking of which there's a little issue I'd like to discuss with you all, it's about Kaitlyn's age, I know Nick's 18 in Mystic Force, but in this I've got his sister as 17 years old, well I was really exhausted and didn't think my plot completely through when I wrote the first and second chapter, so I just wanted to mention that so you don't feel extremely confused and bombard me with angry reviews about Kaitlyn's age. **_

_**But to make it up to you I've got a little surprise for you all that I'm pretty sure you all will be happy with. But you'll have to wait for it ;p **_

_**Well on with the show ^_^**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Wave Goodbye<span>

"Haley's Cyberspace?"

Kaitlyn stood in front of the café, wondering why Ethan would call right as she was heading to the beach for a secret swim, asking her to meet him here.

"Kaitlyn?" the silver ranger turned to see, Kira and Connor walk up to her.

"Hey guys," Kaitlyn smiled. "I take it Ethan called the both of you too?"

"Yeah, he said it was super important," Kira said, then looked up at the sign. "What is this place anyway?"

"No clue," Kaitlyn shrugged, only being in Reefside for a few weeks.

"Let's check it out." Connor said, the three walking into the café.

"Gotta admit this place is pretty cool," Kaitlyn said, as she, Kira, and Connor walked around. "It's almost like the café, that me and my friends used to hang out in back when I was living in Australia."

"You guys think he lives here?" Connor asked.

"I think he wishes he lived here," Kira smirked. The other two chuckled at Kira's joke.

"There they are-my brother and sisters in crime," the blue ranger walked up to the three. "or at least crime fighting." he added with a whisper, then gestured the three to look around. "Welcome to my world, so what do you guys think?"

"It's kinda cool in a techno, retro, dorky sort of way-ow!" Connor groaned and glared at Kaitlyn who lightly elbow jabbed him in the side.

"You can do anything here; play games, chat online, listen to music, eat, drink!" the blue ranger's excitement bursting at the seems as he listed the café's activities.

"Who came up the idea for this?" Kira asked.

"That'd be Hayley," Ethan pointed to an attractive red headed women sitting at the counter. "she's a techno legend, MIT grad, programming genius, got tired of working for big technology and decided to open up this place."

"Good thing for you." Kira teased.

"No lie." Ethan smiled.

"So Ethan, what's so important that couldn't wait until I had gotten at least a few hours of sun?" Kaitlyn asked, her hand on one hip.

"I just figured hey, we're going to be saving the world together, I wanted to show you guys what I'm all about." Ethan shrugged.

"That's really nice Ethan," Kaitlyn smiled. "hey maybe you guys could come with me to the beach sometimes?" the three gave a shrug response right as Hayley walked up to them.

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" the women asked with a warm smile.

"I'll have an apple juice?" Kira shrugged.

"Oh, that's easy," Hayley smiled, gesturing the rangers to follow her. "Kira right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Kira asked.

"Oh, I'm all about information it's my business," Hayley smiled, then looked at the singer. "You sing don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," Kira nodded with a smile.

"Great, how about this Friday, you and your band play here, we'll call it an audition." Hayley suggested, Kira's eyes widened with shock and surprise.

"I mean, yeah! That'd be great!" Kira nodded excitedly.

"Alright, see ya then." Hayley smiled, before walking away to get Kira's juice.

"Okay I love her!" Kira decided.

"That's Hayley," Ethan smiled, leaning against the counter. "there's not one kid in here that she hasn't helped somehow."

"She hasn't helped me." Connor mumbled.

"Connor McKnight," Hayley appeared, handing Kira her juice. "the soccer player, I'm surprised you're not at the open tryouts for the Reefside wave." Connor stared at the women in disbelief.

"Open tryouts?" he asked.

"Yeah, at their practice field right now,"

"You're kidding right?"

"No."

"You were saying?" Ethan smirked, right before the Red ranger dashing out of the café. "good luck bro!"

"and you're a dancer right?" Hayley asked, looking at the silver ranger.

"Yeah, I mostly freestyle," Kaitlyn nodded.

"Well, there's a freestyle dance competition at the community center next month," Hayley smiled.

"Oh my gosh there is?!" Kaitlyn asked, her two friends smiling at her enthusiasm.

"Yep, all you gotta do is sign up at the center." Hayley smiled, before walking away to check some supplies.

"Okay, that women is a god!" Kaitlyn decided. Ethan and Kira couldn't help but smile.

"I gotta go, I need to put a set list together, and restring my guitar," Kira said. "here, bye!" Kira handed her juice to Kaitlyn, then rushed out of the café to prepare for her gig.

"Nothing like spreading the love," Ethan smiled, Kaitlyn couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, I'd better get to the center to sign up before I head over to the-" before she could finish her sentence, both Kaitlyn and Ethan had their bracelets beep.

"Ugh, so much for the beach," Kaitlyn groaned, before walking with Ethan to a secluded computer.

"Yeah doc, you got Ethan and Kaitlyn." Ethan spoke into his morpher.

"_Can you two meet me out at the end of Riverside Road in an hour?" _

"Sure, what's up?" Ethan asked.

"_Just be there, I'll fill you in later." _

"Can you let me stop by my cousin's house to change?" Kaitlyn asked Ethan, pointing to her outfit, which was a white Scooby Doo tee, a pair of turquoise shorts, and silver flip flops.

"Sure," Ethan said, getting up.

"Thanks," the silver ranger smiled, as they rushed out of café.

* * *

><p>After changing into a plain silver shirt, a pair of light blue skinny jeans, and some white high tops. Kaitlyn and Ethan met up with their science teacher at the forest.<p>

"After the island exploded, some of my experiments were scattered all throughout this area." Tommy explained, as they walked through the lush forest.

As they looked around, Tommy spotted something and directed the two rangers to four glowing eggs.

"What are they?" Kaitlyn asked, kneeling down.

"Eggs." Tommy answered

"Oh it's cool Dr. O, I just had lunch a couple of hours ago," Ethan said, Tommy laughed.

"We're not going to eat them, we're going to hatch them," Tommy explained. "Then you're going to ride them."

"We get to ride them?!" Kaitlyn asked, making sure she heard right.

"Yes, trust me guys, when these are ready, they're going to be a major help to us." Tommy smiled.

"Sweet, I get to ride a dinosaur!" Kaitlyn squealed, picking up the silver egg.

"What's with the sudden burst of perkiness?" Ethan raised an eyebrow at the silver ranger, after picking up the blue egg and handing it to Tommy.

"Dude, have you ever met anyone who has actually ridden a dinosaur before?!" Kaitlyn asked. Tommy just chuckled at the two.

The three quickly shot up and fell into a tense stance after hearing a sudden rustle.

"Please tell me you guys saw that too?!" Kaitlyn asked. The two nodded.

"We have to protect the eggs, no matter what!" Tommy told the rangers.

"Who'd want to hurt them?!" Ethan asked. A mysterious women in black walked and leaned up against a tree.

"I would." the three spun quickly around to see the women sneering at them.

"and I," Zeltrax appeared along with a group of Tyrannodrones. "I'm starting to have my doubts about your intelligence Dr. Oliver!"

"Back off scale face!" Kaitlyn growled, after kicking a Tyrannodrone that had tried to sneak up on Tommy.

"Attack!" Zeltrax commanded, as the group of foot solders charged at the three.

Kaitlyn handstand kicked two Tyrannodrones, but right as she got up, one roundhouse kicked her from behind.

"Woah!" Kaitlyn cried out, crashing to the ground.

Getting up with a flip, Kaitlyn quickly grabbed and tossed one over her.

"Ethan, call the others!" Tommy yelled.

"Guys, we could use some Dino help out here!" Ethan spoke into his morpher, right as a Tyrannodrone kicked him into a tree.

Both Ethan and Kaitlyn quickly got up after being thrown onto the ground.

"You ready Ethan?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Ready!" Ethan nodded.

As their bracelets turned back into their morpher's, Kaitlyn and Ethan lifted them up.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP, HAH!"

Once they were morphered, Kaitlyn and Ethan summoned their Thundermax sabre's.

Kaitlyn tried to fight off three at the same time, but was quickly thrown to a tree, the silver ranger quickly held up her sabre as the three Tyrannodrones got ready to jump her, but were blocked by Connor and Kira.

"Thanks guys." Kaitlyn breathed.

"Couldn't you guys have done this another day!" the red ranger grumbled.

"Send the complaint to them, not me!" the silver ranger shot back, pointing to the Tyrannodrones.

"Let's make this quick, Tyranno Staff!" Connor called his weapon.

"Ptera grips baby!" the yellow ranger smirked.

"Tricera shield!" Ethan held his shield.

"Plesio Bow!" Kaitlyn aimed her bow.

The four rangers charged in different directions taking on their own group of foot soldiers.

"I could be having a nice relaxing swim in the ocean right now," Kaitlyn grumbled irritably, shooting down a Tyrannodrone. "but instead, I'm playing the Easter bunny!"

The other's quickly went back Tommy, ready to take on Elsa and Zeltrax.

"You really like these odds? Cause you look _busted _to me!" Ethan taunted.

"We're not through with you _Power Rangers!" _the women in black growled.

"Nor you Dr. Oliver!" Zeltrax snarled, the two disappeared into an Invisiportal.

"They're a pleasant couple." Kira mocked.

"We'd better get these back to my place," Tommy said, holding the backpack.

"What are they?" the Ptera ranger asked curiously.

"We're going to ride them." Ethan said, his tone showing he still didn't believe what the science teacher had said. Both Tommy and Kaitlyn rolled their eyes.

"Look, I have to go back to tryouts, can you guys handle this?" Connor asked.

"Yeah go ahead Connor," Tommy patted his shoulder. "the other's can fill you in later."

"Thanks," Connor said, rushing off, hoping he didn't just blow his only chance play professionally.

"Good luck Connor!" Kaitlyn called, before heading with Tommy and the others.

* * *

><p>After dropping Tommy and the eggs off, Kaitlyn, Ethan, and Kira headed back to Hayley Cyberspace, each involved with their own devices.<p>

"Man, doctor O is into some weird and funky stuff," Ethan commented, playing a computer game. "I don't even want to think about what he's hatching down that cave of his."

"I've got a serious feeling that we won't have to wait very long to find out." Kaitlyn said, reading a Nancy Drew book.

"Woah. Who is that?!" Kaitlyn looked up to see Kira staring at a guy with black hair, and olive toned skin wondering around the café.

"Don't know," Ethan shrugged, then waved a hand in Kira's face. "Hello, anyone in there?!"

"He's really-wow-isn't he?" Kira continued to stare at the new guy in almost trance like state.

"Eh, I've already got a boyfriend," Kaitlyn shrugged.

"What's he like?" Ethan asked.

"Dean's kind of like Connor, but instead of soccer he swims," Kaitlyn answered then sighed. "but he's also like my older brother Nick."

"How's that?"

"Both of them can get super over protective sometimes," Kaitlyn sighed. " that's why I'm super grateful that neither of them know that I'm a ranger."

Ethan shook his head, then went back to teasing Kira.

"Can I get you something, a glass of water, maybe an oxygen mask?" Ethan couldn't contain the chuckling.

"Quiet, he's coming over here!" Kira hissed, quickly turning back to the laptop.

"Hey, I'm looking for Hayley," the guy asked. "I'm supposed to start work today."

"She's around here somewhere," Ethan shrugged. "Haven't I seen you at Reefside?"

"Yeah, I just moved here last week," the guy smiled. "my names Trent."

"I'm Ethan," the blue ranger shook Trent's hand, then pointing to the girl rangers. "this is Kaitlyn and Kira."

"Hey." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Hey," Trent smiled back then turned to Kira.

"Hey," Trent smiled, then frowned when Kira didn't look at him. "Are you okay?"

"She doesn't speak. We've been trying for years but we haven't gotten through." Kaitlyn had to swallow the urge to snicker at Ethan's little joke.

"I'm fine, it's nice to meet you," Kira turned and smiled at Trent then shot a hot glare at the computer boy before turning back to her internet surfing.

Trent nodded with a smile, just as Hayley finally showed up.

"Trent, good timing, come with me and I'll get you started." the owner smiled.

"Cool," Trent grinned, then turned to the three rangers. "I guess I'll catch you all later then."

"Later," the two rangers waved.

"Isn't he just so wow," Ethan smirked, then let out a yelp of pain as Kira stomped on his foot.

"I could've told you that was going to happen," Kaitlyn said, not looking up from her book.

"Then why didn't you!" Ethan whined.

"Cause you kind of deserved it." Kaitlyn looked up with a smirk. Ethan glared at her, just as Conner walked in.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Kaitlyn asked, putting away her book.

"How'd it go?" Connor repeated irritably. "It's over, the coach basically said forget it but who came blame him? I basically left in the middle of practice!"

"Well it's not like you didn't have a good excuse," Kira pointed out.

"Right," Connor rolled his eyes, walking away as the three got up and followed him. "Well maybe next time I'll bring a note from our teacher, sorry Connor couldn't make it to practice today, he was busy fighting freaky looking dinosaur things in the forest!" Connor yelled, the three shushed and quickly directed him to the coach.

"Did you get hit in the head during the tryouts!" Kaitlyn whispered/hissed, as Connor slumped down on the coach.

"Whatever," Connor sighed, "look the point is what was I supposed to say?!" the red ranger slumped further into the coach. "Man, this whole saving the world deal is seriously starting to bum me out!"

The three rangers fell silent not quite sure what to say to cheer up their ranger leader.

"I need to talk to Dr. Oliver," Connor decided, trying to get off the coach only to be stopped Kira.

"Uh, I think he's kinda busy," Kira said. "he's got this whole new project-"

"Too bad," Connor snapped. "I was busy, but the didn't stop him from messing up my life!" Connor shot up and stormed off.

"Hey wait up, we'll come with you," Kaitlyn called, the three other ranger's got up and followed Connor out of Haley's.

* * *

><p>As The four rangers walked up to the entrance to Dr. O's lab, loud squawking like roars filled the air, and thing's along with their teacher were being thrown across the room.<p>

"Don't come in it's not safe!" Tommy yelled.

"Yeah, we kinda got that!" Kira said, both her eyes wide after seeing a large yellow tail.

"Woah!" Tommy landed in front of the rangers, after being flung across by a large silver tail.

"Is that what was in those eggs?!" Ethan asked.

"Yeah," Tommy slowly got up, wiping of the sticky saliva of his hands. "I'm trying to train them."

"How's it coming?" Ethan asked, his eyes widened.

"Slowly," Tommy said, ducking a hit from a large red tail. "very slowly."

"Look, I can see that you're busy with….well, whatever, I need to talk," Connor said. But before he could respond, Dr. Oliver was thrown out of the lab by the large silver tail again.

"I guess I could take a break," Tommy shrugged, grabbing Ethan's hand who regretted it as his hand was covered with slime.

"Still excited about ridding a dinosaur?" Ethan whispered to the silver ranger, who stuck out her tongue in response.

"You've gotta find someone to replace me," Connor told him.

"What are you talking about?!" Kaitlyn demanded.

"You're talking crazy!" Ethan hissed.

"Alright, settle down you two," Tommy held out his hands. "What's the problem?"

"Look, I'm a soccer player," Connor sighed. "That's all I've ever wanted to do, you know every moment of my life has led up to playing for a pro team, and I get the greatest chance to make that happen, and I totally blow it!"

"I understand, and you're right," Tommy nodded.

"You're agreeing with him?!" Ethan demanded.

"Connor, I know how you feel, cause I felt that way before," Tommy said. "but I want you to really give this some more thought before you make a decision."

"Look, I've got things I want to do," Kira reminded him. "but I'm here, I'm dealing."

"Good for you, I guess I'm just different," Connor sighed, before walking away.

"Woah, and I thought the red guy was supposed to be the leader," Ethan shook his head.

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn mentally sighed as she gracefully glided through the ocean with her tail.<p>

After leaving Dr. Oliver's place, the young Plesio ranger decided that ocean was the best way for her to forget about Connor possibly leaving the team, went to straight to a secluded spot at the beach and just dove in.

"_Moron! doesn't he realize he's not the only one who's giving up their futures!" _

Kaitlyn's goal was to finish her senior year, move back with her parents to Mariner Bay while she attended Mariner Bay's college dance program, then move back to the Gold Coast and open up a dance studio.

But now that she was a Power Ranger, her future plans were going to have to be put on hold for a little while, but that didn't mean that she was giving them completely up, Kaitlyn knew that countless lives were more important then opening up her dance studio.

Kaitlyn also knew that Connor would realize it too, she just hoped it wouldn't be too late when he did.

Feeling that the swim wasn't helping relax her, Kaitlyn quickly turned back and swam back to the beach.

After using one of her mermaid powers to dry off her tail, Kaitlyn heard her bracelet go off.

"Yeah Dr. O?" she spoke into her bracelet.

"_We've got a situation downtown, there's a monster attacking, I've already sent the others there." _

"Got it, I'm on my way." Kaitlyn nodded, lowering her wrist and falling into morphing stance, changing it into her morpher.

"Dino Thunder Power Up, Hah!" Once she was suited up, Kaitlyn clenched her fist tightly.

"This monster's toast!" the sliver ranger stated, before heading toward the battle.

* * *

><p>"Hey bird brain!" Kaitlyn yelled, jumping into the air and kicking the monster in the stomach which sent it flying.<p>

"Thanks Kaitlyn," Kira smiled, as the silver ranger helped her up.

"Where have you been?!" Ethan asked, reaching the girls.

"I was at the beach," Kaitlyn answered, then looked at the red ranger. "What are you doing here, I thought you were done being a ranger?"

"This is the last time." Connor told her, before turning and holding/pointing his blaster at the monster. "Ready to give up?"

"Catch me if you can rangers!" the monster taunted, before flying off.

"He's getting away!" Kira exclaimed, trying to run after it, but got blocked by Connor.

"We'll never catch him." he shook his head. Before they're morpher's beeped.

"_You can," _Tommy told them. _"meet the Raptor Riders." _The four confused rangers quickly turned to see a; Red, Blue, Yellow, and Silver colored raptors rushing towards them.

The four rangers cheered as they jumped onto their Raptor's backs, chasing after the monster.

"There he goes!" Kira spotted the monster as they caught up to it.

As the they continued to chase the monster with their new Raptor Riders, the four rangers could hear the mixture of people's terrified screams and the Tyrannodrones growls.

"No!" Connor cried out, spotting a little girl being cornered by a Tyrannodrone. "I'll help the girl, you guys go after that freak!" he ordered. Both girl rangers gave a determined nod, before steering their Raptor's to chase after the monster, while the boys handled the foot soldiers.

Both Kaitlyn and Kira were jumping on top of buildings after the monster, the two girls had to quickly stop their Raptors as they peered over the edge of a very tall building.

"Holy crap, that's a long way down!" Kailtyn shivered, her Silver raptor roared impatiently.

"You two afraid of heights?!" the monster taunted the girls.

"You wish you freaky bird," Kira growled, holding her Ptera grips.

"Yeah, it'll take more than this to stop us!" Kaitlyn spat, readying her aim.

Using the side of the building, the two girls scaled down and attacked the monster with their weapons.

"Tyranno Staff!"

"Fire!"

As the boy's showed up, the four rangers quickly formed the Z-Rex blaster, which quickly destroyed the monster. The rangers found their victory short lived as the monster they just destroyed suddenly appeared as the size of Godzilla.

"Doctor O, we may have a problem on our hands." Connor spoke into his morpher.

"_Let me guess a 30 story version of that guy you were just fighting?" _

"it sound's like you've done this before?" Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow.

"_Once or twice, I'm sending the Dino Zords." _

As their Zord's appeared, the rangers quickly got into them and formed the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Hey I've got an idea," Kira called, after the Megazord was pushed back the monster's electrical attack. "Ptera rang!"

Using the wings of Kira's Zord like a boomerang, the Megazord thrusted them at the monster, which cut off the monsters wilted petals, then used the Dino drill to finish it off.

"Now that's what I call monster-busting," Kira grinned as the others cheered.

As the four rangers jumped out of the Megazord, they found themselves greeted by the little girl that Connor saved and her mother.

"He's definitely staying." Kaitlyn thought with a warm smile, as she, and the other two watched Connor get a grateful hug from the little girl.

* * *

><p>While the other rangers were over at Haley's Cyberspace for Kira's gig, Kaitlyn was lying on her bed, holding her phone up in the air lookingstaring sadly at it.

Last night Kaitlyn had found herself in a heated argument with Dean during a promised late night phone call. At first everything was going fine, even a possibility of Dean coming to Reefside for a visit was discussed, but then things took a turn for the worst when Dean had suddenly asked if any guys in Reefside were asking her out and what was her responses which strangely pissed Kaitlyn off greatly, and that's when the arguing began.

The last words Kaitlyn had said before angrily hanging up and going straight to bed were; _"Well, if you're so freaking paranoid that I'm cheating, then go be some other girl's problem, cause I'm through!"_

When she woke up this morning, Kaitlyn couldn't help but start to feel that maybe breaking up with Dean was a horrible mistake. But she quickly pushed those feelings away.

Even back when she was living in the Gold Coast, Dean was crazy jealous although it wasn't the dangerous abusive kind, it was just freaking annoying. Anytime a guy was caught checking her out either at school or on the street, Dean would shoot the most darkest glares at them, then rush Kaitlyn out of the hallway or around a nearby street corner.

As much as she loved and cared about him and knew he felt the same way, Kaitlyn knew she had to ended it, for both their sake's. Kaitlyn knew that she deserved to be in a relationship where the trust was 50/50, but she also knew that Dean deserved a girl he could trust 100%, he needed to find a normal ordinary girl.

But if she knew all of this and was okay with her decision, why was she having second thoughts, and looking at her phone with tears starting to form in her eyes?

"This is ridiculous," Kaitlyn shook her head, wiping away a few tears. "I'm a Power Ranger, I've got no time for pity party's!"

Turning on her phone, Kaitlyn quickly dialed one of her contacts, and waited impatiently while it rang.

"Come on Cleo, pick up!" Kaitlyn breathed irritably, the dial tone ringing in her ear. It was about a minute later the silver ranger heard a voice on the other line.

"_Kaitlyn?" _

"Hey Cleo," Kaitlyn couldn't help but smile, her hearing best friend's voice.

"_Kaitlyn! Oh my gosh, how's Reefside, is the water better there?!" _Cleo squealed.

"Perfect, and sort of," Kaitlyn smiled, then turned serious. "Cleo, there's something I need to tell you, are Rikki and Emma with you?"

"_Yeah, I'll put you on speaker," _Cleo answered.

"_Hey Kaitlyn, how's California?" _

"_What's up?" _

"Hey guys," Kaitlyn smiled, then went back to serious. "umm there's something that you guys need to know-"

While the young mermaid laid on her bed and explained what happened with Dean, and then getting some encouraging words from her friends. Kaitlyn was totally unaware of what was happening outside of Hayley's Cyberspace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I did it! Man if anyone seriously thinks writing a fanfic story is super easy, they haven't written one that requires intensive observing skills and creativity, it took me a whole freaking week to comb through that episode and pick out which lines and actions I wanted to add Kaitlyn into. <strong>_

_**Well that's enough of me whining for one chapter, now it's on for me to finish Legacy of Power and Back In Black, and again please forgive me for the age mix up, I feel like such a dummy for not thinking this story all the way through, please, please forgive me!**_

_**Remember to R&R, Aquaprincess3 signing out ;) **_


	4. Legacy of Power

**_Hey Aqua here ;) I know I promised I'd also post Back In Black, but a few problems came up. _**

**_1. This episode was a freaking pain in the ass, (Even though it's my favorite.) _**

**_2. My laptop decided to go completely psycho on me by preventing me from logging into my computer account so I had_**

**_to create a new one and start over. ;-; :'( _**

**_3. I've been in a extremely pissy mood for the past couple of weeks. (Stupid Seasonal Mood Disorder!) _**

**_Well that's enough of my whining, but before we get on with the show, I'd just like to mention that I've made this Ch a tribute to the rangers _**

**_we've lost, especially to Thuy Trang. May you rest in peace, and also may the power protect you even in the after life._**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Legacy of Power<span>

"This is seriously bad you guys!" Kaitlyn stated nervously, looking at her three teammates as they stood in the empty lab.

"Way bad," Ethan agreed grimly. "worse than crashing after getting to level 9 in SNSW!"

"Huh?" Connor raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Super Ninja Space Wars." Ethan answered. The red ranger rolled his eyes.

"Okay look, don't think we're getting a little _too _freaked about this?" Connor said calmly, trying to keep his friends calm.

"Dr. O doesn't show up for my gig, misses a full day of school _without _calling," Kira pointed out. "I think we've achieved the right level of freaking out!"

"Not to mention the fact that he wasn't here when I stopped by yesterday, even though he's car's parked right outside." Kaitlyn added worriedly.

After spending both Friday and Saturday trying to get over her breakup with Dean, which involved; locking herself in her room, hysterical sobbing, 2 bowls of Oriental flavored Top Ramen mixed in with sour cream then 2 bowls of rocky road ice cream, and a_Scooby Doo Where Are You _marathon. Kaitlyn decided to go over to Tommy's place to ask for some advice, but when she got there, the silver Dino ranger discovered the science teacher not in his house or the lab even though she saw his jeep parked right outside the house.

"I guess there's only one way to find out what the good doctor's been up to," Ethan shrugged, before walking over and sitting down at the main computer.

"How's that?" Connor asked, walking with the girl's.

"I'm in," Ethan grinned, the computer screen showed what looked to be a video diary. Kaitlyn shook her head irritably and muttered "Sondra's going to take sooo much pleasure in killing me!"

"Yeah, but where?" Kira asked.

"_**I'm Tommy Oliver, if you're not me then something is seriously wrong, this is a confidential record only to be viewed in case of an emergency," **_

Kaitlyn glanced at her three friends with curious and worried eyes, before turning back to the video.

"_**What you're about to see is a history of my life-" **_

"More Dinosaur bone stories yawn!" Connor rolled his eyes.

"_My history as a Power Ranger." _The four teens gaped at the computer screen.

"Okay, un-yawn!" Connor stared in disbelief.

"This is _so _unreal!" Kaitlyn gaped, her hazel eyes wide with shock.

"_**My story begins in Angel Grove, when 5 teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress; Rita Repulsa. **_The screen showing the five teens becoming rangers. _**"They harnessed the power of the dinosaur, to become Earth's first Power Rangers." **_

"Now I understand why Dr. O's so fascinated with dinosaurs." Kaitlyn smirked, her three friends couldn't help but smirk at the comment.

"_**Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon, training; Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason bravely defended Earth, which forced Rita to create her own ranger."**_

"Okay, so where's Dr. O?" Kira asked.

Kaitlyn felt a deep sad pain jab her in the heart, as she watched Kimberly look at Tommy with adoring eyes and smile.

"Hey Kaitlyn, you okay?" Kira asked, looking at the silver Dino ranger with concerned eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine Kira," Kaitlyn fake smiled, quickly turning back to watching the video diary.

"_I know you're the green ranger!" Kimberly whisper/hissed at the younger Tommy, who was working out. _Kaitlyn couldn't help but shiver a little at Tommy's evil smirk as he threatened to destroy the first pink ranger and the others.

"_**But my friends never gave up, They helped me destroy the power sword, and I was freed. **_

"_Rita's spell is broken!" Zach cheered excitedly, Jason kneeled down besides Tommy. _

"_You okay Tommy?" the first red ranger asked. _

"_What's happening to me?" Tommy asked weakly, slowly getting up with Jason's help. _

"_You're no longer under Rita's power," Jason explained, as his team joined him. "fight by our side, and we can defeat Rita." _

"_After everything that's happened?!" _

"_Tommy we need you, it's where you belong," Jason insisted, holding out his hand. "Will you join us Tommy?" _

_After getting encouraging nods from the other's, Tommy took Jason's hand and smiled. __**"and that's when I joined the team, but not for long. Soon we discovered the green ranger powers were only temporary. **_

"_As you're aware, the green ranger's power were completely decimated by his last few battles, Alpha and I felt that it was time to create an even more powerful ranger to combat Lord Zedd and his diabolical evil," Zordon explained to the rangers. "Now my friends, I present to you the white ranger." The five rangers turned to see a bright white light and the new ranger landed gently to the ground and took off his helmet, which revealed a smiling Tommy. _

"_Guess who's back!" _

The Dino rangers quickly turned to Ethan who had suddenly paused the video.

"What did you do that for?" Kaitlyn demanded.

"Cause I'm so bugging I can't even deal," Ethan exclaimed.

"Our teacher is the oldest living Power Ranger!" Connor breathed.

"Not the oldest," the four quickly spun around to see Hayley standing a few feet in front of them. "just the best."

* * *

><p>"Hayley?" Ethan gasped, the four walking slowly towards the café owner.<p>

"How'd you get in here?" Connor asked warily.

"More to the point," Kira added. "What do you know about any of this?"

"I know that Tommy is in trouble," Hayely said, her voice filled with worry. "and you four are the only ones that can help him."

"Wait, you still haven't answered our questions," Kaitlyn said, a hand on her hip. "How'd you get in here and what do you know?"

"I've been helping Tommy prepare the ranger energies since grad school," Hayley explained. "Who'd you think built the morpher? I mean Tommy's good with dinosaur's and fossils, but a rocket scientist he ain't." Hayley added with a chuckle.

"Let me guess, you are?" Kaitlyn asked, secretly feeling tensed.

"Among other things?" Hayley nodded.

"Okay, you know who we are and what we are, do you know where Dr. Oliver is?" Kira asked.

"I think I might have a pretty good idea," Hayley opened her bag and took out a disc which had the Dino Thunder logo.

"This is the surveillance tape from the day of your gig Kira," the four teenagers watched the surveillance video with horrified expressions.

"He's a Power Ranger, why didn't he just morph and whip some Tyrannodrone ass?" Kaitlyn asked, arms folded

"Not anymore," Hayley said, ignoring the silver ranger's choice of words. "Or didn't you get that far?" Hayley quickly played the video again.

" _Try to escape this, Power Rangers!" _

_**A new villain; Lord Zedd, was destroying Earth. With three rangers leaving, a new Power source had to be found.**_

"_The sword of light will allow you to transfer your powers to three new rangers." Zordon explained. Three people appeared in the command center, Tommy couldn't help but smile brightly at them._

"_Rocky, Adam, Aisha!" _

"_Isn't this incredible?!" The new yellow ranger smiled. _

_**Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers, and the three new rangers stepped forward. "And just in time, as Rita and Zedd teamed up to form our power enemy yet, bringing a new terror: Rito. The new team fought bravely, but it wasn't enough. Rito destroyed our Zords." **_

Kaitlyn couldn't help but feel complete remorse as she watched a hysterical Kimberly get held back by her friends as their Zords were destroyed.

Even though she'd just became a ranger, Kaitlyn couldn't help but already feel a deep bond like connection between her and her Plesio Zord. Just the thought of her Zord being cruelly treated left the Silver Dino Ranger with an empty hallow feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"_You're journey is about to begin," a blue figure with a large 'N' on his chest stood in the center of the rangers. A ranger never gives up, __**Zordon sent us on a quest to find Ninjor, a warrior from the past who showed us the secrets of the ancient ninja. **_

_**Our quest complete, we gained new powers, new Zords, and new enemies. **_

Kaitlyn shuddered as she watched the rangers fight the Tenga warriors.

"What's with you?" Ethan asked, raising an eyebrow at the honey blonde.

"Raven's totally freak me out," Kaitlyn said.

"Really?" Connor couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey, try being 8 years old and taken to a Hitchcock movie instead of _The Little Mermaid_ by your 13 year old sister as a practical joke," Kaitlyn glared at the red ranger.

"Your sister really did that?" Kira asked.

"Yeah," Kaitlyn said, then grinned mischievously. "but she got stuck with babysitting Nick and me every weekend for an entire year."

Hayley and the other rangers just shook their heads and went back to the video.

"_**But along with new enemies, came new friends. **_

"_I'm Tommy," Tommy held out his hand to girl with medium blonde hair. _

"_Nice to meet you Tommy," the blonde smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Katherine." _

_**When Kimberly chose to leave, Katherine was the only choice. Katherine assumed the pink ranger power, and just in time. **_

"_Ranger's, you must evacuate the Command Center!" Zordon ordered, as the entire command center shook. _

"_Telportation sequence activated!" Alpha stated, teleporting the 6 rangers out of the command center. _

_**We got out just as Rita and Zedd succeeded in destroying the command center. The six rangers stood in the middle of the wreckage, Tommy picking up a large white crystal. **_

"_it's all here this is incredible!" Tommy breathed, holding the crystal up. The six rangers were suddenly surprised as the ground beneath them shook then quickly vanished, which sent them spiraling down. _

_**Beneath the ruins, we found the Zeo crystal, a mystical power that guided us into the next chapter of lives as rangers. **_

"_**Rangers, the power of the Zeo crystal resides within you. They will bestow with power's beyond your imagination" Zordon explained, a red, pink, blue, green, and yellow crystal's hung over the rangers heads. **_

_**The Zeo power's were awesome, but when we needed reinforcements, we turned to an old friend. **_

"_**The gold ranger's right here," Tommy smiled, as Jason came out, removing his sunglasses. **_

_**Jason returned and assumed the power of the gold ranger.**_

_**After high school graduation, we were ready to face the world. But not going on one last adventure as rangers. It was time to shift into a higher gear."**_

"_**Shift into Turbo!" Tommy yelled, the rangers driving their new Zords. **_

"_**The old rangers were gone forever. But the Turbo rangers were born, an evil space pirate named Divatox launched an attack on Earth, we were given the powers of Turbo and took her head on." **_

"Hey I don't see a blue ranger?" Kaitlyn asked, a few seconds later found her question answered as the video showed a boy, who looked to be about the age of 12 saying that he was the new blue ranger.

After watching TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos become the new turbo rangers, Hayley paused the video.

"After that, Tommy went to college, where he met your's truly," Hayley explained with a smile. "but when he found the Dino gems, he knew he could never escape from the power for long."

"Seeing as I don't want us to be the end of the line, can we get back onto the subject of finding Dr. O?" Ethan asked.

"Hey I just thought of something," Kira said. "What about invisiportal's, there all over the city if we could one we could into Mesogog's lab?"

"I've been working on that very thing," Hayley nodded then frowned. "unfortunately, I just need a little more time."

"Okay, so what are we supposed to be doing while you're doing that?" Connor asked.

"Here, watch more of your heritage, you might learn something," Hayley smirked, unpausing the video again.

Kaitlyn found herself totally mesmerized by the many past ranger teams especially; In space and Lightspeed Rescue. Which both had Silver rangers.

"Hey I was watching that!" Ethan whined, after Hayley paused the video again.

"Sorry but I've got something," Hayley said, ignoring the blue rangers protest.

"Is it something that will lead us to Tommy?" Kaitlyn asked hopefully.

"Sort of, all I need to do is get through Mesogog's firewall. In theory it should lead us straight to an invisiportal." Hayley explained.

"Then what?" Kira asked.

"Uh, I'll let you know when I get there." Hayley sighed

* * *

><p>"What's happening?" the leader asked, his voice showed how impatient and worried he was getting. Hayley shook her head with a aggravated sigh as the computers screens showed search failed.<p>

"Either I'm losing my touch, or Mesogog's really smart for a mutant freak!" she added with a growl.

"Hey, what's it doing now?" Kaitlyn asked, pointing to the fuzzy screen then suddenly showing a video of a space ship.

"It's retrieving more ranger history," Hayley answered as they watched the video.

"_my friends and I are from the year 3000," a girl with brunet hair tied up in a ponytail explained, holding something that looked like a morpher. _

"Whoa, hold up," Ethan quickly paused the video again. "Ranger's who came from the future?"

"They're down with time travel and everything right?" Kira said. "couldn't they take us back to the moment when Tommy was kidnapped?"

"What so we can watch it happen all over again?" Connor asked with a scoff. Then realized as he saw the looks his friends were giving him. "Oh, so we can stop it…got it." Kaitlyn just shook her head.

"It's worth a shot, let's see if it tells us how to reach them," Kira said, unpausing the video. After watching Time Force, Kaitlyn shook her head again.

"That seriously was not helpful at all," Kaitlyn grumbled irritably, starting to lose hope of finding their science teacher.

"Okay, so what about all the other rangers," Connor suggested "there must be hundreds couldn't we team and scout all over the city?"

"It's not that easy," Hayley shook her head with a sigh. "Most rangers don't have their powers anymore. Some never wanted them at all."

"_We need a fifth ranger," girl wearing white stated. A yellow ranger grunted as she landed._

"_Calm down guys," the yellow ranger demorphed, revealing a young girl with long blonde hair who didn't look too happy. "I say we're doing just fine the way we are." _

"_**Cole joined, and the Wild Force rangers used the sprit of the ancient animals to fight the evil orgs, creatures determined to destroy the Earth through pollution and destruction. The final member to join the team was Merrick, the lunar wolf." **_

"Totally awesome," Kaitlyn breathed, watching Merrick morph into the silver Wild Force ranger, and the fact that he's Zord was a wolf, total bonus.

"And meanwhile back in reality, we still have no way of finding Dr. O."

Kaitlyn quickly snapped out of her daydreaming as she heard Ethan state.

"I know there's at least one more group of rangers out there," Hayley said. "They had this guy named Cam, he's more of genius at this stuff than I am."

"Try typing in 'Ninja Storm'," Connor suggested. The other's quickly looked up at the red ranger.

"My twin brother went to this super secret ninja school, everyone there knew a few of the students got chosen to be rangers." Connor explained.

"Was your brother one of them?" Kaitlyn asked curiously.

"Nah, he couldn't even finish ninja school," Connor chuckled. "he's like a total airhead, we're so different…uh guys."

"Look I found them," Hayley said, the four rangers quickly turned back to the video diary.

"_These," Cam opened a box that contained three morpher's, which symbols were; a lion's head, a pair hawk's wing's, and a dolphin's tail. "Are you're Power Ranger wind morpher's." _

"_Y-yeah right!" the blonde girl scoffed. _

"_Yes! See? I knew it! Dude I was right!" the boy wearing the yellow ninja student suit cheered, taking the yellow morpher. "Power Rangers are real!"_

"Your predecessor isn't half bad in the cute department don't ya think Kira?" Kaitlyn whispered teasingly to the yellow Dino ranger, who responded by hitting Kaitlyn hard in the arm. Kaitlyn yelped then rushed and hid behind Connor. The other's just shook their heads at the Silver Dino Ranger and turned back to the video.

"_**Three unlikely ninja student's, commanded the power of Earth, Air, and Water. All though Shane, Tori, and Dustin proved to be a powerful team, they knew more reinforcement's were needed against Lothor's alien army. **_

"_You're finished Power Rangers!" the monster laughed menacingly, Shane, Tori, and Dustin laid painfully in the middle of the quarry demorphed. _

_The monster laughed evilly as he thrusted a large bolt of lightening from his hand at the three wounded rangers, but it was suddenly stopped by a large blast of ice. _

"_What!" the alien general growled in frustration. Just as a girl stepped forward, her long strawberry blonde two braided hair hung behind her back. _

"_Is this party invitation only?" the girl smirked, her hand on her hip. _

"_Who the hell are you?!" the monster spat with venom. _

"_I'm the ninja who's going to send you and that slimy boss of your's packing and get my family back!" the girl spat back, ripping off her clothes, revealing a white ninja student's uniform that had light pink trimming's. _

"_Arctic Storm! Ranger Form!" the mysterious girl shouted. _

_Everyone gasped and stared in disbelief as the sudden new comer transformed, her pink and white suit was like Tori's but the symbol was a polar bear and her helmet had fangs just above the visor. _

"_Power of Ice!" The mysterious pink ranger called. _

_Unsheathing her sword, the pink ranger charged at the monster with a fierce determination. _

_**Serenity, a ninja student from the Ice ninja academy showed up and took on the job as the pink ranger. But not long after Serenity joined, their biggest threat had arrived. **_

"_Let's show these poser's how it's done!" the crimson ranger smirked, before he and the navy ranger attacked and defeated Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Serenity using their thunder cycles. _

"_**It was the power of Thunder that gave them their biggest challenge. **_

"_Hey!" Shane growled, the two thunder rangers appearing, holding Cam. The two ranger's demorphed, the two girl ranger's looked shocked at the thunder ranger's identities. _

"_Blake?!" Tori gasped. _

"_Hunter?!" Serenity said shakily, tears forming in her eyes._

"_Leave him," Hunter smirked, throwing Cam at the group. "we've got what we want." _

_**But their greatest enemies- **_

"_I remember!" Hunter groaned, demorphed and on his knee's. __**Proved to be their greatest allies**__. _

"_Do you know we are?" Shane asked warily. _

"_Yeah, my friends." Hunter nodded. The other ranger's smiled. _The scene quickly changed.

"_Sorry to spoil your fun!" Cam growled, putting something on his neck. _

_**With Earth on the brink of destruction, another friend; Cam went back into time, to retrieve the one power that could save them all. The power of the green samurai ranger. **_

_**In their final battle against Lothor, the ranger made the ultimate sacrifice **_

"_I have your ranger powers!" Lother taunted, holding Cam's samurai amulet. _

"_We may not be Power Rangers, but we still have power!" Shane growled, falling into a tense fighting stance. "Power of Air." _

"_Power of Earth!" _

"_Power of Water!" _

"_Ninja Powers!" the three yelled in unison, firing beam's of energy through their finger tips at the evil ninja, which sent him crashing into the abyss of evil. _

"Woah, ninja's are real! I knew it!" Ethan exclaimed excitedly. The other's just shook their heads.

"Hey, my brother taught me some of his moves, check it out," Connor smiled, stepping back, before firing several punches and kicks and ended up kicking a computer, causing it to spark.

"Please tell me that did _not_ just happen?!" Kaitlyn said.

"I think we lost our last chance of finding Tommy," Hayley breathed, her eyes wide with panic.

* * *

><p>"Anything?" Connor asked nervously, running a hand through his hair as Hayley typed away.<p>

"Got it!" Hayley yelled, the screen turning back to normal.

"We are so lucky that you're a genius," Ethan smiled.

"Even geniuses need help sometimes," the redhead smiled brightly. "That little jolt must have done something to the wiring, cause I'm getting something."

"_**With the return of Mesogog, it became necessary to invoke the power of the Dino Gems. Should anything happen to me, these four are in charge of protecting the planet." **_

"It's us!" Kaitlyn gasped, looking at the screen which showed the four ranger's.

"_**You're in good hands." **_

"He really trusts us," Connor breathed.

"He does," Haley nodded with a smile.

"We have to save him," Ethan stated. "we owe it to him."

"The whole world owes him," Kira muttered. The four rangers quickly turned back to the computer as it beeped.

"It worked," Hayley smiled brightly. "I've got a lock on an invisiportal!" the teenager's nodded with determined smiles.

"Time to go save a teacher," Connor grinned, putting his hands together.

"And to go show Mesogog, that we ranger's don't go down without one hell of a fight!" Kaitlyn smiled. Her friends nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well that's it for now, I hope you all enjoyed it ^_^. I'm really sorry that it sucks in detail, (extremely pissed off mood remember.) but just because I've been really irritable doesn't give me the right to let it effect my writing so if you want to unfollow I'll understand. <em>**

**_On a more happier note, Serenity showed up in between episode 2 and 3, I decided to add in my own Ninja Storm Ranger cause I thought of maybe doing Ninja Storm, but after I'm done with this and Mystic Force. So what do ya think, should I do it? _**

**_R&R Aquaprincess3 signing out ;) _**


	5. Back In Black

**_Aqua here ;) i'm so sorry that i haven't updated like i keep promising, but i'm just going to give you the two main reason's for this time._**

**_1. The story file got corrupted and had to delete the story (i'm really starting to hate technology!) _**

**_2. Holidays, out of town relatives, and a long awaited and newly bought copy of Alpha Sapphire. _**

**_So moving on, there are a couple of things that i'd like to make clear before we get on with the show, (Hate me if you want to but this needs to be said.) I know everyone's curious about which season of H2O is apart of this story i'll end your curiosity now. So for this story Kaitlyn left right between the end of season 2 and the beginning of season 3 so the girls are senior's just like Kaitlyn is. but I'd also like to add, in this story Bella doesn't exist and Emma's family didn't take a trip around the world. (if anyone of you guys are Bella fan's but don't really like Emma, i'll understand if you unfollow, just please don't accuse me of hating on Bella, cause i love the girl and her song's, i've got most of season 3's album on my Ipod. I've just got my reasons for Bella not being in this series.) but i do promise it'll be explain in the next the ch. Oh speaking of which Ch 6,7,8,9 are going to 2 parter's and OC chapters, 10 will be Beneath the Surface, (cause i love that episode.) Well enough of rambling let's get on with the show ^_^ _**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 Back In Black<p>

"I've got a lock on a portal!" Haley exclaimed.

"We're on it," Connor nodded, then gestured his team to follow him.

"Remember you have to reach a speed of 536 per hour per entry or you'll never make it past the security wall and probably be ripped to pieces!" Hayley called over to them. The ranger's froze to a halt and turned back to the computer genius with horrified expressions.

"Okay, I may be passing science and math with a B+, but _that _went totally over my head." Kaitlyn gaped.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Haley asked, before turning and seeing the teenagers faces. "I'll take that as a yes," she smiled weakly, then turned back to the computer. "Never fear, I have something for just such an occasion." computer expert pressed a key on the keyboard, which caused a wall to rise up, and revealing four bikes.

"Oh this is way freaking cool!" Kaitlyn squealed, bouncing over to check out the bike she assumed was hers since it was silver with white stripes, while the other three were the color of Connor, Kira, and Ethan's suit's with silver strips.

"These are your new raptor cycles," Hayley explained, pacing in front of the bikes. "They should have you to the portal's coordinates in approximately 92.75 seconds." Kaitlyn let out a impressed whistle as she joined the others.

"And when we get there?" Kira asked.

"Use the Dino gems to access the hyperdrive," Hailey answered. "Then head straight for the portal to Mesogog's island fortress." Both Connor and Kaitlyn felt the color immediately drain from their faces.

"Uh Hayley, Mesogog's fortress wouldn't happen to be in the middle of a desert would it?" Kaitlyn asked, trying hard not to panic and runaway.

"No, it's in the middle of the Atlantic ocean…why?" Hayley asked, eyeing the young hazel eyed girl curiously.

"Uh, no reason, just curious," she answered calmly, despite the fact that both her mind and pulse were racing crazy fast with panic.

"_what the hell am I going to do, they're going to see my…"_

"The invisiportal will take you _directly _to the island, you'll never have to get wet." Hayley said, interrupting Kaitlyn's speeding thoughts.

Although she felt complete relief from Hayley's statement, Kaitlyn felt another nagging question burning in her mind. Did Hayley already know?

"You guys ready?" Connor asked, Kira and Ethan nodded it took a second for Kaitlyn to break from her thoughts and nod too. The four quickly turned and fell into morphing stance, calling on their morpher's.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up Hah!" Morphed and ready to go, the four rangers quickly got onto the Raptor cycles and raced out of the lab through a cliff side entrance.

* * *

><p>As they enjoyed and rode their new bikes along a beach like terrain, the ranger's were surprised when the bikes suddenly stopped.<p>

"Hey, it just stopped?" Kaitlyn frowned, checking to make sure she didn't do anything to break the bike.

"What's up with that?" Connor asked, getting off and checking his bike too.

"This must be where Haley programmed the coordinates." Kira said, taking a look around right as a invisiportal appeared. "look, there's the invisiportal. Sure hope Dr. O's on the other side."

"Only one way to find out," Connor said, as he, Kaitlyn and Ethan stood beside the yellow ranger.

The four student's quickly walked over and got back on their bikes, but right as they started them up again, a familiar flash of green light appeared and Elsa, Zeltrax stood in front of the portal along side an extra monster and a small horde of Tyrannodrones.

"Seriously!" Kaitlyn hissed.

"Hey no-one invited you to the party!" Connor called with a growl.

"I'm crashing, and I brought a few friends," Elsa sneered, pointing to her small army. "is that rude?"

"Extremely!" Kira snapped.

"You're not getting through that portal unless you're in chains!" Zeltrax snarled, his sword pointed at the four teenager's.

"Sorry but no thanks, I've got parent's who would ground me until my 40th birthday," Kaitlyn called with a smirk, then turned to her friends. "who's with me on taking these freaks down?"

"I vote we go for it!" Connor nodded, both Kira and Ethan nodded too.

Both the Tyrannodrones and the Raptor cycles roared as each side charged at each other.

"Alright, time for some target practice," Kaitlyn smirked, racing toward a small group of Tyrannodrones. "Fire!"

Riding through the air, the silver ranger fired the lasers from her bike at the Tyrannodrones, making them all crash to the ground.

"Wahoo! This baby totally rocks!" Kaitlyn cheered, landing not far away from the defeated foot soldiers.

After taking out the Tyrannodrones, Kaitlyn regrouped with the others.

"Guy's hurry the portal's still open!" Ethan exclaimed, pointing to the portal.

"We can do it!" Connor nodded.

"Yeah, Connor's right, let's go!" Kaitlyn grinned, starting up her bike again.

The ranger's raced towards the portal, ignoring the large energy blast that Elsa had sent at them, as they reached it, the ranger's activated the hyperdrive and went through the portal, leaving behind a panicked Elsa, who knew her master wasn't going to be happy with her for failing in capturing the ranger's.

* * *

><p>Reappearing on the other side of the portal, the ranger's stopped and got off of their bikes.<p>

"Yesh, and I thought the walls in aunt Delilah's waiting room were depressing." Kaitlyn commented, looking around.

"Hayley, we're in," Connor said.

"_Good, I recalibrate the bikes for your exit," _Hayley explained. _"You have about 5 minutes."_

"Great, no pressure," Kaitlyn muttered, before demorphing and following the other's.

"The lab should be just right around here, I think," Kira said, the four ran through the hallway. "at least we have the element of-"

"Welcome, we've been expecting you," Mesogog appeared from the corner of the hall, making the four teenagers come to a halt.

"Surprise," Kira gulped, backing away from the thing that had kidnapped her.

"You remember me, I trust," Mesogog asked, his voice was slithered and slimy, just like a snake's.

"Like I could forget that face," Kira whimpered.

"Uh, what part's his face," Ethan asked, right as the door behind them shut, trapping them with Mesogog.

"Obviously you are in need of some discipline," Mesogog told them. Kaitlyn couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Has this guy been talking to Sondra," Kaitlyn muttered, before unwittingly cling herself to Connor's chest, as a strange yellow beam shot out of Mesogog's forehead aiming to hit the ranger's but instead hit Elsa, Zeltrax, and Pollinator, who had suddenly shown up.

"This way hurry!" Kira exclaimed as she bolted past them.

"Right behind ya," the other's followed suit, racing through the hallway corridors until finally reaching the lab.

"Hey, good timing," Tommy said, as Connor and Kaitlyn released him from the table he was bounded to. "Hit red button on the panel."

Ethan nodded, and did what he was told, which made the door close right as Mesogog and his creeps showed up.

"I should have known you'd try and rescue me," Tommy said, joining the rangers at the panel.

"Is that your way of saying thank you," Ethan frowned. "because if it is, it needs some work!"

"I'll thank you for real when we get outta here," Tommy said, before pressing a button. "We'll use the main invisiportal network."

Everyone turned to look as a small green invisiportal appear.

"Haley gave you guys the raptor cycles right?" Tommy turned back to his students. "This way." their mentor tried to walk off but was stopped by Ethan.

"We need to talk," Ethan said, pulling him back.

"Go, I explain later," Tommy ordered.

"We already know everything!" Connor told him, Tommy felt his face pale a little.

"We found the video diary!" Kira explained.

"We know you're a power ranger," Kaitlyn finished, her arms folded. Tommy shook his head with a sigh.

"_Was _Kaitlyn," he corrected her. "not anymore." right before the doors and Mesogog and his creeps flooded the room.

"Ranger or not, you're mine now!" Mesogog snarled, standing in front of his minion's.

"I hate when get's like this," Tommy mumbled.

"We'll take it from here Dr. O," Connor said, the four stepping in front of the veteran ranger, who nodded and stepped back. "You guys ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder! Power Up Hah!" The four teens morphed again and charged at the Tyrannodrones.

Summoning her thundermax sabre, Kaitlyn took on the foot solider that were near the entrance, slashing the front of the ones that tried to grab her.

Once her group of Tyrannodrones were taken care of, Kaitlyn regrouped with the other rangers in time to see Tommy get thrown across the room by Mesogog.

"Dr. O!" Connor called.

"Head for the portal, I've gotta get something!" Tommy ordered.

"But Dr.-" Kaitlyn started to protest.

"Hurry!" Tommy ordered.

"We better do what he says," Connor placed a hand on the silver rangers shoulder. Kaitlyn reluctantly nodded and the four rangers went through the small portal and climbed back on their bikes right as Tommy appeared holding a large crystal under his arm.

"Awesome, you made it." Kaitlyn grinned, her teacher standing beside Connor's bike.

"Do we really need a souvenir?" Connor asked, right as the invisiportal appeared

"This one we do," Tommy nodded, then quickly turned to see that Mesogog's goons weren't far from them.

"Go! I'm right behind you!" Tommy ordered, Connor nodded and the four raced through the portal, taking them back to the city.

"Where is he?" Connor asked worriedly, getting off their bikes. The ranger's felt complete relief once they saw Tommy appear the through the portal, along with Elsa and the others appearing from another portal.

"_Jeez, don't these guys ever learn to quit!" _Kaitlyn shook her head, then let out a gasp as she watched Zeltrax fire a large blast of energy at Dr. Oliver who blocked it with the crystal.

"Dr. O!" she called, before she and everyone were forced to shield their eyes as a bright light flashed. Once the light disappeared the ranger's gasped as they saw only the shattered crystal fragments on the ground.

"Dr. Oliver!" Ethan called.

"H-he can't be…." Kaitlyn staggered a little before Connor caught and held her up.

"No!" Kira cried, falling to her knee's. Elsa sneered at the distraught ranger's.

"Such negativity," she smirked. "haven't you learned in our world, anything's possible."

"Even the destruction of the great Dr. Tommy Oliver!" Zeltrax added, his voice filled with proud triumph. The ranger's glared hotly at the pair, ready to avenge their mentor.

"I heard my name," a voice spoke up, then Tommy suddenly appeared a smirk on his face. "you missed me didn't you Zeltrax."

The ranger's cheered and rushed to Tommy's side.

"Dr. O what's this?" Connor asked, noticing the veteran ranger's hand glowing.

When they saw what was in his hand, Kaitlyn couldn't help but shake her head and smirk under her helmet.

"You really can't say no can you Dr. O?" Kaitlyn teased, her teacher chuckled. "so you've got the power of invisibility."

"Looks like it." Tommy smiled at his students.

"That gem belongs to my master!" Elsa called over to them, the rangers glared at her.

"There's two thing's you guys gotta learn about Dino Gems," Tommy smirked. "one; you can't choose them, they choose you."

"What's the other?"

"They go real well with Dino morpher's," Tommy smirk grew bigger as he lifted up and combined the black Dino gem with the morpher that was attached to his wrist.

"Aren't you a little old for this _Tommy_?" Elsa scoffed, but Tommy shook it off.

"I may be old but I can still pull it off," he told her. "Dino Thunder Power Up!" Tommy's ranger suit was black lined with a gold spike design. "Dino Thunder Black Ranger!"

"Just like riding a bike," Tommy smiled.

"One more makes no difference," Zeltrax stated. "Attack!" The Tyrannodrones charged at the rangers.

While Connor handled the foot soldiers, Ethan and Kira took on the monster, Kaitlyn and Tommy were dealing with Elsa and Zeltrax.

"We're not intimidated by your teacher!" Elsa snarled, Kaitlyn and her sword were caught in blade lock.

"Clearly you've never endured one of his pop quizzes!" Kaitlyn shot back, before getting kicked in the stomach by Elsa, which made her stumble back.

"Alright, I've had enough of this!" The silver ranger growled, tighten her grip on her thundermax.

When she spotted the red fire hydrant that was not that far from her, Kaitlyn smirked.

"Hey, you look like you could use a nice cold shower!" she called, which earned her a confused glare from Elsa.

With a small twist of Kaitlyn's hand, the fire hydrant's lid popped off and a large blast of water shot out and blasted Elsa back a few feet.

"We will meet again Silver ranger!" a soaked Elsa warned before disappearing in a flash of green light.

"Fine!" Kaitlyn called, before rushing to the others. "Hey guys."

"You okay?" Kira asked, holding her Thundermax blaster.

"Better than he is," Kaitlyn answered, looking at the pollen monster who was staggering trying to come towards them.

"Let's put em together!" Ethan suggested.

"Yeah, good call!" Connor nodded, they quickly combined their weapons together.

"_Z-Rex Blaster!"_

"Don't be a Pollinator hater!" The monster whimpered.

"Ready…Fire!" the beam shot out and a destroyed the monster.

The ranger's victory proved to be quickly short lived, as Pollinator reappeared bigger than ever.

"Hayley?" Tommy spoke into his morpher.

"_Welcome back," _Hayley smiled. _"I've got a little homecoming present for you, I found it on the north side of the forest."_

"Holy freaking cow! He's huge!" Kaitlyn gaped in awe, watching with the others, a large brachiosaurus heading toward them.

"_Meet the Brachio Zord, retrieving the black gem must have awakened him, wait til you see what he has inside, I think you guys can take it from here."_

The Brachio Zord quickly opened up, and the four main rangers Zord's came out it.

"Alright it's Zord time!" Kaitlyn smiled, leaping into her Plesio Zord.

"_Thundersaurus Megazord!" _once it was formed, Pollinator went and attacked the Megazord.

"We're getting rocked!" Connor groaned, after the Megazord took a hit from Pollinator's electoral attack.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Connor!" Kaitlyn snapped, her whole body was slightly sore.

"We need reinforcements!" Ethan mumbled.

"Hayley, got any more surprises?" Kira asked hopefully.

"_Sure do," _the redhead smiled. _"try the Cephala Zord." _a hatch from on top of the Brachio Zord opened up, revealing a small deep purple Pachycephalosaurus with gold punching gloves.

"Oh my gosh, it's _so_ cute!" Kaitlyn cooed, the Cephala Zord bounced over and floored Pollinator.

"_the Cephala Zord can link up with the Megazord for even more power!" _Tommy told them. The ranger's nodded and did what they were told.

"_Cephala power punch!" _The rangers called, and with one jab, Pollinator flew and exploded.

"Good thing it wasn't hay fever season," Kaitlyn joked, the others laughed and cheered.

* * *

><p>The ranger's were sitting on the coach at the Cyberspace, while Hayley finished closing up.<p>

"What a day," Ethan couldn't help but grin excitedly. "New bikes, new Zord's,"

"New ranger," Connor smiled. "well sort of new." Tommy chuckled.

"Dr. O, are you gonna tell us how you happened to have that morpher ready?" Kira asked, holding her juice.

"Right after you guys became rangers, I got a energy reading from the tracking system. I had a good idea it was another gem." Tommy explained. "so I had Hayley build a morpher just in case."

"and the day of Kira's gig?" Kaitlyn asked, feeling major guilt about her reason for not being there either.

"I was coming to tell you guys that the energy had moved and we needed to investigate,"

"When you were grabbed by the goon patrol," Connor said, shaking his head. "brutal."

"Yeah but it all turned out okay," Tommy smiled, before getting up. "Well, I better get going." Hayley frowned as he started to leave.

"Going? Where are you going?" Hayley asked.

"Shopping," Tommy answered, leaning on the sofa. "I checked my closet this morning, and there's a serious shortage of black in there." The other's laughed as he left.

"Well I've got to get going too," Kaitlyn said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Connor asked.

"Home, to give my body and mind a nice relaxing bubble bath, and maybe order a pizza." Kaitlyn answered, knowing her scales were screaming and begging to be soaked in a vanilla and hibiscus scented bath.

With a wave and a promise to call Kira later, Kaitlyn left, eager to get into and soak in the tub for a couple of hours.

* * *

><p>Elsa growled as she paced through the lab alone. Mesogog had transformed back into Anton Mercer and went back home, and Elsa didn't quite care where Zeltrax was.<p>

"Those dam rangers!" She snarled, her voice full of venom. "why can't they be like every other lazy teenager!"

After watching Pollinator be destroyed by the rangers, Mesogog showed how unhappy he was by her and Zeltrax's failure by torturing their minds with his mental powers.

"Ugh, if I don't do something about them soon, Mesogog's going to destroy me!" Elsa complained. she continued to angrily pace.

Suddenly hit with an idea, Elsa smirked evilly walked over to the main computer.

"Now if I find it," Elsa sneered, typing away. "I'll finally be able to get rid of those dam Power Rangers!"

As she pulled up an area map of the ocean that was a part of Reefside onto the computer screen, Elsa looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"_Show me where you are, my pink Dino gem!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dun, Dun Dunnn!<strong>_ _**Can you guys really imagine Elsa with something pink? Cause I sure can't, but hey, I wrote the Ch so what do I know.**_

_**Anyways I decided to let Kaitlyn handle Elsa instead of Connor so she could use at least one of her mermaid powers, I did write her freezing the door while they were in Mesogog's lab in the file that got corrupted, but I changed my mind, actually I also wrote in a little flirting between Kaitlyn and Connor but again I changed my mind, but don't worry those two will be getting together soon ;)**_

_**Well my lovely's I must be off, (Ch 6 and 7 ain't going to write itself you know.)**_

_**So remember to R&R, and to check out my page cause there's a poll going on that will determine my next Kaitlyn story.**_

_**Tata far now, Aquaprincess3 signing out ;)**_


	6. Choices (Part 1)

_**Hey Aqua here ;) didn't expect to see Kaitlyn back so soon did you? Truth be told neither did I, amazingly this chapter only took two whole day's to write, but i wanted to post this one with ch 7 but i'm experiencing a little blockage so i decided that to post this one now instead of making you guys all wait until my writer's block clears. **_

**_So enjoy ^_^._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 Choices Part 1<p>

Connor and Ethan were sitting in Dr. O's class doing their own thing, when the girls walked in, and Kaitlyn was not looking particularly happy.

"Kira, for the last time I said no," the young mermaid shook her head, setting her backpack on the ground and science textbook on their table and sitting down next to Connor.

"All I did, was suggest one song," Kira shot back, sitting down next to Ethan.

"What's with you two?" the red ranger asked, his eyebrow raised at the two ranger girls. Kaitlyn just shot him a look before turning to the window.

"Kira?" Ethan turned to the Ptera ranger, hoping to get some answers for Kaitlyn's sudden pissy mood.

"Don't ask," Kira said, putting a hand up, not looking up from her science notes. The boy's glanced at each other worriedly as the bell rang and Dr. O walked into the classroom.

"Alright today, we'll be doing a little science project," Tommy smiled, as he stood in front of everyone. "but first I'd like to introduce a new student who'll be joining us." Tommy quickly walked over opened the door and gestured someone in.

"Good thing Cassidy's not here," Ethan whispered, the other three smirked and chuckled softly.

A young girl about 18 walked in and stood besides the science teacher, streak's of light pink were shown at the tips of her long raven black hair, she had a figure and a tan that most teenage girls would kill for, she was wearing a light pink raspberry tee that had a Chibi snow leopard on it, a pair of dark navy skinny jeans, and black boots.

"This is Demi Rhodes," Tommy explained. "she's moved here all the way from Ireland, so let's make her feel welcome."

"Actually, I've only lived in Ireland for a year," Demi corrected him quickly, trying to avoid being bombarded with questions that she'd knew be asked. "I'm really from Michigan." Tommy nodded.

"You can sit over there Demi at least for today," Tommy pointed to the empty seat that was at Devin and Cassidy's table.

The new student smiled and nodded, walked over and sat down across from Devin.

"Now let's get down on what we're doing today," Tommy explained, going to the chalk board, and writing and underlining the words; 'ocean life' on the board.

"Alright, for the next 2 weeks we'll be studying the ocean, it's life, and what it was like millions of years ago," Tommy continued on, catching the extreme interest of both Kaitlyn and Demi. "So to start it off, I've got a project for you that involves a couple of test tubes and a microscope." Tommy pointed to the side counter, which had several set's of test tubes. Kaitlyn felt her face pale deeply, completely unaware that Demi's was almost as pale as her's.

All of the test tubes had water in them!

"Now what you and your table will do is take the test tubes and determine what the difference is between clear, mild polluted, and seriously polluted water." Tommy explained. "now choose someone from your table to write down the results of your finding's, and to work the microscope, and I want those results to be described at least in good detail, okay go grab your test tubes and get started."

"I can write the results." Kaitlyn said quickly before anyone else could. The other's looked at the silver ranger with raised eyebrow's but didn't object.

"Okay, I guess that leaves me with handling the microscope," Ethan nodded.

"Then I guess that leaves me and Kira to do the dirty work," Connor slightly groaned, as he got up and to get the test tubes.

When Connor came back and set the test tubes on the table, Kaitlyn had to use every ounce of her will not to run out of the classroom in a panic.

"_Cleo has a job at the water park, I can do this!" _

Everyone began to work, and Tommy walking around the classroom to check to see if anybody was having trouble, Kaitlyn made sure that she was far away from the test tubes while Connor and Kira took samples from them then gave them to Ethan to analyze on the microscope, and he'd give Kaitlyn the results.

Demi on the other hand was having a little bit of trouble with her partner Devin.

"Sorry," Devin apologized, after almost clumsily spilling a test tube filled with mild polluted water on Demi's arm.

"it's alright Devin," Demi smiled, despite how secretly annoyed she was with him for almost getting her exposed. "just be extra careful okay." Devin just slowly nodded and went back to working on the project, knowing if it were Cassidy, he'd be yelled at and called an idiot.

After analyzing a sample from the clear water test tube, as Devin, completely forgot he had the test tube in his hand, waved to grab Demi's attention to give her the water sample results, the test tube shook and little water droplets began to fly out of the tube, one unfortunately landed onto Demi's hand.

As Devin went to say sorry again, Demi bolted out of the classroom, baffling both the student's and Tommy.

"What happened?" Tommy asked, walking over to Devin's table.

"I don't know, all I did was accidentally spill a little water on her hand," Devin explained quickly.

"I'd better go find her before Randal does," Tommy sighed, walking over to the door. But was stopped by Kaitlyn.

"Um Dr. O, it would probably be better if I went," Kaitlyn said quickly, knowing both her ranger mentor and her friends were baffled by her strange behavior. "She might be hiding in the girl's bathroom."

"Fine, just hurry and bring her back," the black ranger sighed, before writing and handing her two hall passes.

Kaitlyn nodded and quickly walked out of the classroom.

"_I really hope I'm wrong about this."_

* * *

><p>Demi couldn't help but sigh she sat, leaned up against the wall of the upstairs girl's bathroom with her mermaid tail. Demi knew that Master Mao would be extremely disappointed in her for not being extra cautious.<p>

"I knew we shouldn't have left Ireland!" Demi thought angrily, trying to dry off her tail with the paper towels she had managed to grab before she transformed and crashed to the floor with her tail.

When she heard someone knock on the door, Demi felt her entire body go completely cold.

"_Oh no! what the hell am I going to do, I'm trapped!" _

"Demi, are you alright in there," a girl's voice whispered through the door. "my name's Kaitlyn and I'm from Dr. Oliver's class, he sent me out here to come and see if you're okay."

Of course her teacher would send someone to see if she was alright, she practically raced out of the room, all because she got a drop of water on her hand. But what was she supposed to do? Let everyone in the entire school know that they had a student who was a mermaid, they'd ship her off to the nearest marine park, circus, or worse a marine biologist.

As she felt her mind and thought's speed frantically, Demi was unaware that the door had opened and the person who knocked on the door was standing a few feet from her.

"Nice tail," Demi quickly turned to see and started wide eyed at a smiling girl, who looked 17 and had creamy skin, her wavy long honey blonde hair hung in a high ponytail, Demi felt the fashion designer in her really want to comment on the girl's outfit which was a gray cotton tee with a picture of a howling wolf and white colored words; 'save the wolves' a pair of jean Capri's, and silver high tops.

"I can explain!" Demi said quickly, trying to keep herself from having a panic attack. But the girl shook her head and laughed quietly.

"Dude, relax," Kaitlyn smiled, her face was completely calm, as she leaned into whisper. "I'm a mermaid too."

"What?!" Demi exclaimed/screech, Kaitlyn quickly put a hand on her mouth and pressed a finger to her lips, gesturing Demi to be quiet.

"We have to hurry before the principle get's here," Kaitlyn said, extending her hand over Demi's tail. "now this might sting a little." the girl warned, clenching her fist tightly. Demi ignored the pain and watched in a complete amazement as steam began to come off of her tail and then suddenly her legs were back.

"How did you do that?" Demi asked, as Kaitlyn held out her hand and helped pull her up.

"I've got three power's and that was one of them," Kaitlyn answered, then held up a hand. "But don't ask me why I've got three, cause my friends and I still haven't figured that out yet."

"You're friends know that you're a mermaid?" Demi asked quietly. The silver ranger nodded.

"Yeah, three of them are mermaids too," Kaitlyn explained. "we actually changed together last year while I was living in Australia."

"So did I," Demi smiled, as Kaitlyn held the door for her. "It was while my family and I were living in Ireland."

"So does anybody else know?" Kaitlyn asked, walking back to Dr. O's class. Demi nodded.

"Just my younger brother Casey," Demi told the silver ranger. "but he knows because he was there when I found the pool and changed." Kaitlyn smiled and nodded, despite feeling a little jealous.

Neither Jessica or Nick knew that she was a mermaid, and it tore her up inside that she had to hide such a big part of her life from them, although they didn't know that she was a Power Ranger either, but Kaitlyn knew that it wasn't going to last forever, and how much of an advantage that would be for Mesogog to use against them.

When the two girls walked back into his class, Tommy was standing in front of class explaining something.

"I'm really sorry that I ran out before," Demi smiled nervously. "I was feeling a little sick."

"Are you alright?" the black ranger asked.

"Yeah, I just needed to splash some water on my face." Demi lied. Tommy seemed to buy it, just told the two girls since there was only five minutes of class left to go back to their seats.

"Care to explain what that was about?" Ethan asked, as Kaitlyn sat down.

"No," Kaitlyn answered quickly, then silently sighed, knowing her friends were still looking at her. "look, I know what it's like to be new, okay."

Connor was about to press for more, when the bell sounded.

"Look, I'll meet you guys later okay?" Kaitlyn told them, grabbing her stuff and leaving before anyone could stop her.

* * *

><p>Once school was over and dropping her stuff off and changing into a pink and purple bikini at home, Demi headed for the beach for a much needed swim and to process the fact that she now knew that she wasn't the only mermaid.<p>

Ignoring the wolf whistles as she walked through the beach's parking lot, Demi spotted a nice secluded part of the beach and headed towards it.

Once she reached it, Demi smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of silence and the waves, before rushing towards the water and making a perfect dive.

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn sat at the bar at Hayley's, trying to figure how to work out an algebra problem, but sighed as she gave up.<p>

"_Ugh I'm never going to get into MBU at this rate!" _

Despite Marnier Bay University being her dream school, Kaitlyn knew keeping up with the at least straight B's requirement was going to be extremely tough. But now that she was a ranger, she wasn't as quite sure as she was at the beginning of the year.

But Kaitlyn knew it wasn't really her being a ranger that kept her from finishing her homework right now, it's what Kira had said when she spent the night last night.

Just for fun, Kira suggested they play 'Singing Star Pop' which Kaitlyn reluctantly agreed, when it came for her turn to sing, Kaitlyn did okay,(or at least in her opinion.) But Kira on the other hand thought she was amazing and suggested she do one performance at Hayley's, but for some reason she got upset over and the two girl ranger's ended up sort of arguing about it.

"_Why am I getting so worked up over it? It's like Kira said, it would be only for one song." _Kaitlyn shook her head and sighed.

"Hey Kaitlyn," the silver ranger looked up to see Trent smiling at her from behind the bar.

"Hey Trent," she smiled. "What's up?"

"My shift just started," the young boy smiled. "Can I get you anything?"

"Actually yeah, a coconut and banana smoothie would be great, thanks," Kaitlyn smiled, Trent nodded and went to make the order.

"So, is you're dad still mad about the whole city council thing?" Kaitlyn asked curiously, remembering when Trent's dad tried to buy the café last month.

"Nah, he understands that having this job is really important to me," Trent smiled, then got a faraway look, like something was troubling him.

"Hey Trent, you okay?" Kaitlyn asked, noticing her friend's expression.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about something," Trent smiled, handing her the smoothie. "So what are you doing?"

"Well, other than trying to do my homework but failing miserable, nothing much," Kaitlyn sighed after paying for her order.

"What's wrong?" Trent asked.

"Nothing," Kaitlyn blushed, quickly taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Come on, I know we've only been friends for a couple of month's, but I do know that the only time you can't do you're homework is when something's bugging you."

"I do not!" Kaitlyn defended, then sighed as she spotted Trent's look. "alright maybe I do."

Trent listened intently as Kaitlyn explained what happened last night with Kira.

"So, why don't you just do it?" Trent asked, after Kaitlyn was finished.

"I've honestly have no idea," Kaitlyn sighed, taking another sip of her drink. "well I mean with Kira, she knows and enjoys getting up there and singing her heart out, but me…I do that by dancing."

"I can understand, everyone's got something that they're really passionate about," Trent nodded. "but did you ever think about it not for the passion but as doing something that was crazy and spontaneous."

"I never thought about it that way," Kaitlyn said, then smiled. "I guess I'd better call Kira then, thanks." Kaitlyn quickly got up and walked over to the coach where it was quieter to call the yellow ranger.

* * *

><p>After 2 hour's of playing with a small pod of Dolphin's, Demi decided that it was time to head for home. As she swam towards the shore, something in the ocean floor caught the young Pai Zhua student's eye.<p>

Feeling extremely curious, Demi quickly swam down toward the bottom and brushed away the sand, curiosity and confusion filled Demi's mind as she stared at what had caught her attention, which was a light pink gem.

_"Huh? who'd through this into the ocean?" _Demi picked up the gem to examine it, but as she did, the gem began to glow as if reacting to Demi's touch.

_"Woah Cool," _Demi smiled. _"This will really make my collection special." _

Back in Ireland, sometimes when she went for a swim, Demi would find something that really caught her interest, (Seashells, starfish, oddly shaped rocks.) she'd take it with her. Both her mom and dad used to tease her about her little ocean collection and about her secretly being Ariel the mermaid, Despite not knowing that their oldest daughter really was a mermaid. With the gem in her hand, Demi went back to heading to the shore.

When she reached the beach, Demi quickly dried off her tail and the rock with the towel that she brought with her. Once her legs were back and her gem in her hand, Demi headed towards her dark red Sedan, but suddenly gasped and came to a screeching halt.

A strange women with short black hair and wearing complete black stood sneering at her along with a small group of Tyrannodrones.

"That gem belongs to me," the woman growled, pointing her sword at Demi. "hand it over and I won't be forced to hurt you!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dun Dun Dunnn! oh no, what's Demi going to do! <em>**

**_And yes Demi's younger brother is the Casey we all know and love from Jungle Fury (which i diffidently plan on writing.) _**

**_Well R&R Aquaprincess3 signing out ;) _**


End file.
